Sentimientos, algo nuevo para mi
by Limhai
Summary: La vida de un vulturi siempre había sido dura, pero nunca había tenido quejas ser fría como el hielo era una tarea sencilla. Fría y letal esa era mi descripción pero claro esta que uno siempre tiene que despertar,y despertar es sentir y vivir sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí· **_

- Jane, Aro desea verte. Date prisa, ya sabes dónde está.

Su voz me parecía lejana, pero aun así la sentí conocida y lo bastante preocupada como para saber que se trataba de Corin, al que desde hacia mucho que yo lo llamaba por su segundo nombre: Jace.

No me volví para darle la respuesta que cualquier otro daría por hecho, pero incluso sin hacerlo supe que no se había marchado. Seguía allí porque le importaba mi bienestar y al parecer se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado en mí.

-ve a decirle que ahora me presento ante él. - le dije con mi habitual voz melodiosa. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía que esforzarme para que sonara como siempre lo hacía y eso al parecer me había acabado por delatar; tanto así que Corin hizo lo contrario de lo que e pedí. En vez de marcharse a darle el comunicado a aro, el se me acerco por la espalda rodeándome los hombros con uno de sus fríos brazos de reciente adulto musculoso.

Intente cambiar mi rostro, mostrar el que solían ver todos, una niña de 14 o 15 años de expresión fría y aires de matona inocente. Pero al parecer no me resulto, Corin me miraba fijamente como si de una niña indefensa se tratase, y eso me hacía sentir peor aun.

- jane no puedes seguir ocultándolo. No soy el único que se ha enterado de tu cambio, pero yo, al contrario de otros de la guardia, te aprecio como una verdadera hermana y quiero que me lo digas.

sus palabras fueron más suaves de las que me esperaba de su parte, un vampiro del clan vulturi que siempre mantenía la mirada en el destino, que nunca miraba atrás, que no se arrepentía de nada y por nadie, al que muchos temían retar porque sabían que perderían, el vampiro que podía cambiar y manipular los aromas... fue mucho más suave de lo que cualquiera hubiese sido conmigo, pues yo era la vampira que torturaba a todo el que la contradecía y tal y como me hacían saber Corin y mi hermano Alec, me llamaban la niña demonio. Eso ultimo me parecía gracioso en momentos más aburridos o serios que el actual, pues no podía salir de la dicha depresión.

-Jane Vulturi...- prosiguió Jace intentando infundirme valor por medio de mi propio nombre vampiro.- Debes desahogar este problema o acabaran por mandarte fuera por falta de actitud, no ves que estas fallando en todo últimamente por esta ridícula depresión?¿

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, incluso antes de que acabara de decir aquello, yo me encontraba de pie y había roto la lámpara y el jarrón al tirar la mesilla de noche situada junto a la cama en la que estábamos sentados los dos antes.

me volví al que creía por el único hermano, a parte de mi gemelo Alec, que tenía en la guardia al completo, a él lo quería como a ninguno, pero ahora había llegado demasiado lejos su confianza.

No me lo pensé dos veces antes de actuar. Me posicione justo delante suyo y antes de que supusiese lo que detendría hacerle le di una bofetada en el rostro de marfil común entre nosotros. De haber sido una vulgar humana me encontraría con lagrimas gruesas y pesadas recorriendo mi rostro, pero podría vivir sin sentirlas bajar por las mejillas. Nada más haber concluido con ello salí corriendo de la habitación y me dirigí al jardín.

Allí nadie me molestaría o de lo contrario sufriría todo lo que estaba sufriendo yo, pero a base de dolor que les quemaría el cuerpo por dentro, a base de mi dolor psíquico.

Di un suspiro para tranquilizarme y ordenar todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora. Había pegado a Corín... no me lo perdonaría jamás... cerré los ojos con ganas de que todo pasara ya pero no pude porque a alguien se le había olvidado echar a los gatos que deambulaban por los jardines del castillo. Sabía perfectamente que desde hacía meses solo quedaba uno al que Corin perdonó porque le recordaba a su anterior vida, y ahí estaba dándome con la patita en los brazos y en las piernas para que le hiciese caso. Andaba listo el gatito de las narices, en estos momentos no pensaba hacer lo que en circunstancias normales me costaría su tiempo pensármelo. Lo mire y después lo aparte de una fuerte patada, demasiado fuerte para un pobre gato por lo que quedo rendido en la esquina donde se juntaban las dos paredes con el suelo.

No podía quedarme quieta, aun no me había sentado pero ya me empezaba a marchar del jardín para recorrer los largos pasillos laberinticos del castillo.

Me cruzaba con gente sin rostro que me saludaba educada y temerosamente mientras yo pasaba de ellos y seguía caminando con la cabeza alta, firme y sin rumbo fijo en ese día de perros. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que era la primera vez que me sentía tan asquerosamente humana respecto a un sentimiento. No podía ser que un simple vampiro hiciese tal cambio en mí.

Me paré de golpe al pensar aquello. Él no era un simple vampiro de lo contrario no me interesaría en absoluto, eso estaba claro, pero que era lo que el tenia como para mover tantas cosas en mi? Cierto era que nunca antes había encontrado a alguien capaz de mostrar su valor ante mi don y estar tan sereno esperando al dolor psíquico. Por eso fue, solo por eso, que no les hice nada a aquella familia tan repulsiva como lo había sido siempre para mí y me fui de mal humor del país para volver a casa y tener que encararme a mi amo y señor asumiendo las consecuencias de no haber obedecido sus ordenes directas "ve, averigua lo que pasa y diviértete un rato antes de volver para que no se olviden de nosotros" … fui y averigüé lo que pasaba, pero tras ello no me pude divertir por culpa del miembro que menos habíamos supervisado de aquella familia.

Todas estas imágenes llegaron a mi mente en menos de un segundo, que fue el tiempo que permanecí quieta como una estatua de mármol en medio del pasillo norte del castillo justo a 4 metros de la puerta que me llevaría a las escaleras para poder encontrarme con mi señor aro. La verdad es que no había pasado por los aposentos de mis señores desde mi marcha y aun no sabían nada de lo sucedido, y no quería que supiesen lo del miembro al que tanto subestimaban de la familia Cullen. No quería que supiesen lo que me había hecho sentir aquel vampiro de rasgos militares y de valentía inusual.

Agaché la cabeza clavando la mirada en mis pies como no lo había hecho nunca, y por primera vez desde que me había despertado siendo lo que ahora era, me sentía vacía, dependientemente presa. Aun así tuve que seguir caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de roble que me tragaría para adentrarme en los aposentos de Aro y que él me castigara por lo sucedido. Tal como pensaba, el traspasar la puerta me hizo sentir desprotegida y repentinamente más fría y eso me hacía sentir nuevamente como los humanos a los que tanto detestaba en esta insignificante vida.

- Jane querida… como es que has tardado tanto en acudir a mi llamada?

La voz de Aro fue un choque para mí. Me esperaba que estuviese enfadado por mi tardanza, furioso puede ser, pero no se me ocurrió pensar que el pudiera estar preocupado por no haberme visto durante tanto tiempo sabiendo que estaba en el castillo. Seguí caminando con la mirada más alta que antes para no darle de que sospechar, aunque él lo vería cuando me pidiera la mano.

-Jane? Como es que no me respondes pequeña?

Su insistencia solo me decía que en cierto modo sí que estaba preocupado y no era solo la apariencia de su voz.

En ese instante volví a pararme y a mirar hacia atrás para después devolver la mirada al pasillo oscuro y frio que me alejaba de Aro. Que podría hacer? Ya sabía que me encontraba allí, pero aun podría irme y esconderme en cualquier sitio, lejano al castillo, lejos de Italia o incluso de Europa…

La desesperación era algo que no llevaba muy bien debido a la inexperiencia de sobrellevar sentimientos duros e intensos en mi interior de piedra dura. Por ello la confusión inundaba mi mente y me hacía dudar de si seguir o huir de aquel pasillo, de si podría volver a mi cuarto y disculparme con Corin o si no tenía escapatoria y tendría que enfrentarme a lo que más temía de Aro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 2· **_

seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero no podía echarme atrás después de hacerle saber que me encontraba allí.

respire hondo aun sin necesitarlo y me dirigí a la mesa de roble donde él se encontraba, apuntando meticuloso la información que había recogido de los demás guardias a los que mandó a la investigación.

-perdone señor, que desea…

mi voz parecía decírselo todo a todo el mundo, cerré los ojos para no caer en la tentación de ponerlos en blanco. me acerque más, aunque no lo suficiente como para poder leer sus apuntes, eso lo enfadaría mas después de ver lo vería dentro de mi …

- bien jane, pensaba que no aparecerías y apareces tarde, luego creia que te marcharias y aquí estas delante mio.

aro se puso en pie, doblo dicha a hoja con sus apuntes y guardo su querida y preciada pluma de oro y plata en su cajón predilecto y para todos los demás intocable.

me ponía algo nerviosa la lentitud con la que hacia todo, ahora lo que yo deseaba era que todo pasase rápido, que me hiciese irme por cualquier motivo ilógico, y poder ir corriendo a mi habitación para no salir más…hasta la hora en a que me lo llevasen para mí solo.

pose ambas manos en mi cabeza cerrando otra vez los ojos, pero esta vez por pura confusión, por la agonía que suponía para mi tener tantos sentimientos entrelazados. no podía ser, como podía estar diciendo yo esas cosas. como podía pensar yo en huir de mis amos y señores! como podía yo, siquiera pensar, en largarme con tal vampiro de pacotilla! no podía ser.

- jane querida! que te ocurre?- su voz decía lo demás, preocupación. seguro que él tampoco podría entender como yo había podido caer tan bajo por culpa de un miembro de la familia que más problemas nos daban, por un mísero Cullen me encontraba yo así.

aro no se quedo quieto, me cogió ambas manos para apartármelas de la cabeza que parecía, me iba a explotar. nada más tocarme las manos fue cuando todo ocurrió.

DEJADME EN PAZ!- mi voz ya no era la de un ángel que pretendía divertirse, sino la de un diablo agudo que sería capaz de romper los cristales al hablar.

junto a mi grito de desesperación y rabia aparte sus manos que intentaban ayudarme de un solo movimiento brusco. no era consciente d lo que hacia exactamente y asi fue como lo lance de improvisto hasta la pared contraria. di un puñetazo a la pared de mi derecha rompiéndola en su mayoría y después me di la vuelta para desaparecerme de aquellos aposentos lo mas rápido posible.

no tuve ni siquiera la decencia de abrir la puerta, la eche abajo a mi paso y corrí por los pasillos de forma muy poco disimulada por lo que en pocos minutos todos los vampiros, incluso la tonta e ilusa humana, sabían de mi huida.

salí al jardín, lo cruce en su totalidad pasando de largo a muchos miembros de la guardia que intentaban detenerme y también pase de junto a Corin que s eme puso enfrente. hubo un segundo en el que me plantee parar pero mi rabia estaba tan aumentada que lo lance lejos con mi brazo derecho y seguí mi camino hasta el muro que me daría el exilio, la libertad, y el destierro también.

cuando sentí el frio tacto de la piedra muerta y pulida me di cuenta de todo ello, de todo lo que había perdido en mi tonta pataleta y todo lo que abría a mi paso. salte ligera y sin ningún esfuerzo al otro lado de las ataduras del castillo para seguir corriendo sin descanso hasta cansarme.

reí en alto, una risa que ponía los pelos de punta, una risa de demonio desatado y libre por fin, una risa que me dio a entender que por fin podría hacer todo lo que yo quisiese y no lo que tenía que hacer.

estuve dos días corriendo sin rumbo fijo, pero siempre tirando hacia el norte del país, aunque acabe por salir de él … tras esos dos días de carrera interna y de una competición enorme con mis ganas de matar para alimentarme, pare en la frontera con Alemania, Francia y Luxemburgo.

allí donde no esperarían ver a un vulturi ni siquiera tras saberse de su huida. recorrí todos los bosques y las noches de las ciudades cercanas donde los jóvenes aun seguían con sus típicas juergas de vacaciones escolares. he de admitir que probar la sangre de muchos de ellos me agrado, me dio fuerzas para comenzar a formar un ejército con el que entretenerme, tanto torturándolos como formándolos para mi propósito final.

[mientras tanto, en la mansión Cullen…]

Alice se encontraba en el salón junto con sus demás familiares discutiendo sobre el último encuentro con uno de los miembros de la guardia; Jane.

chicos creo que ….- Alice había vuelto a su estado de trance como en la última vez hace dos minutos- Jane?¿

su frase había empezado con el tono original de la pequeña pero irritante Cullen, pero el final de esta, la última palabra , el ultimo nombre que formulo lo hizo de forma que desconcertó a los demás presentes en el blanco salón de la mansión. la sorpresa inundo a Alice y con ello también a Edward. el cual leyó sus pensamientos y a Jasper, el cual sintió los sentimientos de su chica.

que pasa Alice?- Carlisle se vio obligado a preguntar dada la situación en la que se habían encontrado teniendo a sus tres fuentes de información callados por lo ocurrido. - Alice? Jasper? Edward?

Jasper se dispuso a hablar, pero calló al instante por no saber cómo explicar lo que sentía Alice. Edward se percato de ello y se propuso hacer lo mismo, pero sin ningún otro resultado a parte de alterar mas a sus padres, hermanos y a Bella.

al final Alice se dio por vencida y tranquilizándose gracias a una miradita a Jasper empezó a comentar su visión descabellada.

- Eh.. he visto a jane, está dispuesta a formar un ejército por su cuenta lejos de Volterra…- la voz de la duendecillo pelo alborotado de los Cullen se fue apagando poco a poco.

-acabamos de deshacernos de un ejército de neófitos hace poco, como creen que lograremos refuerzos nuevamente?- Carlisle hablaba con voz firme, pero sin llegar a ser totalmente consciente del hecho en sí. jane, neófitos, ejercito, .. eran mezclas que no tenían limite de explosión…

Jasper recupero su postura limitar y dio media vuelta para salir de la sala y dirigirse al mismo bosque donde se habían encontrado la última vez con la pequeña y diabólica niña vulturi. los demás se lo quedaron mirando extrañados y el que se aventuro a seguirlo fue el miembro de la familia al que no solían otorgar muchas labores aun sabiendo que era total y absolutamente capaz de hacer todas ellas; Esme.

una vez en el bosque Esme se encontró con su hijo y le cogió de los hombros al verlo decaído, o desconcertado? Jasper alzo la cabeza pero no supo si lo hacía por curiosidad o por simple agradecimiento de que fuese ella la que había ido a su encuentro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 3· **_

(Bosque- alrededores de Forks)

-Jasper, que te ocurre? – la voz de Esme era tranquila y segura, aunque era obvia su preocupación. Parecía saber la repuesta a su propia pregunta, pero igualmente la formulo por pura cortesía quizás, o porque su instinto de maternidad le ordenaba a sacarnos la información de nosotros mismo. Lo cierto era que no sabía mucho de eso, pero me gustaba la manera en la que ella lo llevaba; no tenía ningún don, no destacaba en algo espectacular ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía algo que nos dejaba a los demás muy por debajo de su nivel, y eso era su instinto y preocupación maternal. Con eso nos aplastaba incluso sin proponérselo.

En ocasiones deseaba mas ser como ella a tener dones súper-ridículos. Si no me hubiese preguntado algo tan serio en esos momentos me encontraría poniendo los ojos en blanco por mis propios pensamientos, esperaba que no llegara a Edward, aunque… que más le daba como veía yo el hecho de tener "poderes" extras a nuestra naturaleza?

- Jasper… - alce la vista y me encontré con sus bellos ojos que no hacían más que relajar por el simple hecho de estar allí para lo que fuese. Al no tener una respuesta in mediata continuo ella, como si tuviese que darme razones para preguntar… - Jazz, hijo, no lo he pensado mucho para no destacar el tema ante los demás, pero dime. Que fue lo que paso con… Jane cuando se marchó?

Mi rostro pasó de tener un aspecto neutro-serio a tener una expresión completamente atónita. De veras podía ella saber lo que pasó? Sabría que algo en su mirada cambio y que por ello decidió marcharse? No podía ser… seguramente se trataba de una simple sospecha por la sorpresa que inundo mi rostro al sentir "eso" de ella.

-Co…como dices? – sabia que eso no me haría escabullirme, pero quería saber que mi oído no me había fallado, desgraciadamente… pero sabía perfectamente que a ella no la mentiría nunca, no podía porque era como una madre, era nuestra madre y se preocupaba por todos de la misma manera, todos por igual cosa que en ocasiones se agradecía.

- Verás Esme, es un tema complicado- su mirada se clavó en mi, al parecer se había percatado de su cambio involuntario de emociones. me sonrió, y sin dejarme seguir tomo la palabra y el mandato también.

- Jazz, no hace falta que me tranquilices mas, ya sabéis todos que mi preocupación es permanente por y para vosotros.- su voz era simplemente tranquilizadora. me abrazo delicada y volvió la mirada al bosque. - venga, demos un paseo.

sin decir mucho más nos adentramos aun mas en el bosque y tras varios minutos de silencio continúe con mi explicación.

Ese era otro motivo por el que me alegraba de que fuese Esme la que había ido en mi busca. ella y Rosalie eran las que no me presionaban a la hora de preguntar y de esperar respuestas a éstas. Edward por el contrario solo necesitaba que yo sintiese algo y que ello me hiciese pensar para mirarme y empezar con el interrogatorio. al principio seria solo el pero lo seguiría Alice, con sus alteradas ganas de saber todo lo que no veía y lo que veía también, después de ella se acercarían Emmett con sus bromas y sus ganas de acción irremediables, y bella… la ultima pero igualmente preguntona de la familia. después estaba Carlisle, el era diferente. Éste podía comportarse igual que Esme y Rosalie si el tema no era muy importante para él , pero de lo contrario se volvía del bando de los "incordios" emocionales. en esas situaciones lo que más me gustaría hacer seria apartármelos de mi por miedo y largarme lejos para poder estar solo con mis pensamientos y mis acciones.

- Esme, sienes razón. estoy así desde que acabamos con los neófitos de Victoria. antes de darle la orden a Félix de acabar con la chica, nos miro a todos uno por uno , como si estuviese buscando algo en ello, como si esperara ver algún movimiento en falso. y al parecer lo encontró, pues en cuanto tú te opusiste a la muerte de esa niña… sintió algo que estaba fuera de su habitual línea de emociones… - hice una pausa para comprobar que no se lo tomaba como lo harían mis hermanos, que pensaría en frio dejando de un lado que jane fuese un vulturi. di un suspiro leve y continúe.- fue algo rápido, fugaz, pero se sonrió. creo que algo de nosotros le llamo la atención y por ello volvió las semanas pasadas.

Esme se detuvo, hice lo propio para no dejarla atrás, pero cuando me gire para comprobar que estaba bien, lo entendí. había atado cabos de la misma manera que yo, aunque no podría hacerlo hacia el mismo rio. ella no sabía nada del segundo encuentro, el que ocurrió en este mismo bosque y en el que ella se me quedo mirando de una forma …algo extraña, interés quizás?

- Entonces .. crees que janes volverá con ese .. ejercito a por nosotros?- su voz se había alzado unas cuantas escalas de agudeza, dando a entender que su preocupación volvía, y en mayor cantidad.

si, exactamente eso, aunque más que un "nosotros" temía que fuese un "a por mí". de todas formas asentí a su teoría y seguí caminando cuando ella así lo hizo. aun nos adentrábamos mas por entre los árboles, pero en algún momento tendríamos que dar media vuelta y volver… entrar en la casa y encontrarnos con la escena de la sala otra vez, Edward esperando para preguntar sobre las suposiciones de nuestra madre y las mías que aun se almacenaban cautelosas en mi mente.

(Perl- Alemania)

aun me encontraba en la parte alemana de aquella triple frontera, en la pequeña pero llena de actividad ciudad de Perl. antiguamente esta localidad no se encontraba tan rebosante de juventud, pero ahora disfrutaba de dos nuevas edificaciones, la nueva escuela de educación secundaria y el campus de la universidad.

era la época de las vacaciones de todos estos estudiantes, por lo que pasaban la mayoría de sus horas en los alrededores frondosos y en los muchos rincones apartados donde las parejas desaparecían.

mi rostro neutro y serio optó por cambiar ante aquella idea, desaparecían? no, yo creo que se veían obligados a no volver.

llevaba ya una semana allí y ya me había hecho con 12 chicos y 5 chicas, las respectivas parejas eran las que desaparecían bajos los colmillos de mis chicos y los míos propios. así que se puede decir que los escondrijos dejaron de ser seguros para las parejas desde que llegue yo.

Alcé la vista para comprobar que la noche llegaba al punto donde las peleas se iniciaban alrededor de los míos. rodé los ojos cuando empezaron los ruidos típicos en una pelea a puñetazos y el de algunas raíces apartándose del suelo.

dirigí mi mirada a la chica que paro de retorcerse bajo mis pies. ya era el tercer día, por lo que no le faltaría mucho para despertarse y si lo hacia la dejaría tirada, no pensaba esperar más. dos minutos…cinco minutos…doce minutos… cuando llevaba ya veinte minutos y pensaba que la chica se había quedado hecha una piedra, se movió.

fue algo extraño pues su piel no era como la de los demás, era más brillante y eso que aun era de noche, pero pude percibir pequeños destellos luminosos en su piel que en vez de parecerse al duro y liso mármol, parecía estar hecha de una piedra áspera. abrió los ojos, y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse con la intención de atacarme. la mire fijamente y le di a entender que la que mandaba era yo. durante un mísero segundo se callaron todos los idiotas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de nuestra posición, y todo por los gritos de dolor que producía la chica piedra.

sonreí divertida al ver que su primera reacción no fue la de otros, miedo, interés por su nueva naturaleza… no, esta chica quería pelea, vengarse por haberle hecho pasar sus tres peores días. definitivamente esta joven no se quedaría como una más del montón.

- Cómo te llamas niña? - la pregunta que le formule era fácil de responder, solo hacía falta decir un simple nombre y ya estaba todo arreglado, pero cuando las preguntas son así de fáciles las personas hacen justo lo contrario, poner las cosas difíciles. un poquito más de dolor hizo que rompiese su silencio y me lo indicara después de su intento a no gritar.

- Shoalia, soy Shoalia…- su voz indicaba que se rendía en cierto modo ante mí, y que al parecer necesitaba respiran profundamente, bueno…más que necesitar parecía tener que controlar su nueva forma de vida en pocos minutos. - que.. que soy? que me pasa?

- una pregunta fácil, eres un vampiro, y tienes sed.- se lo dije restándole importancia, como si fuese algo que ahora no le incumbía demasiado. - ven tengo que presentarte ante los demás y decirles que están bajo tus ordenes.

aquello , lo último, se me había olvidado que pretendía decírselo de antemano y bien explicado. pero al fin y al cabo ya lo sabía antes que los demás no? pues bien. me adentre en aquel bosque con Shoalia pisándome los talones.

- Espera, y tu cómo te llamas? - aquella pregunta me dejo algo sorprendida, hasta ahora solo ella se había atrevido a preguntarme el nombre. los demás no se atrevieron a preguntarme nada tras la primera vista y supieron de mi nombre a través de los más maduros a los que yo misma di mi nombre.

mi repuesta fue breve y fría, sin ningún tipo de emoción sobre el timbre agudo y firme de siempre. no pensaba dejar que tan pronto tomase tuteos conmigo.

- Jane. y así es como me llamaras si no quieres tener los problemas que han tenido otros.


	4. Chapter 4

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 4· **_

[…]

- Jane. Y así es como me llamaras si no quieres tener los problemas que han tenido otros.

Aquella expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de la joven desapareció. Y siguió su camino tras mis pasos hasta que llegamos a la pequeña llanura de aquel bosque y vio todo el grupo.

- Jalié. Jalié donde estas? - su voz de niña pequeña me respondió desde la parte trasera donde ella se encontraba entre dos fortachones y brutos animales, si eso era lo que parecían, animales del zoo.- cuantos quedáis ?

Se me acerco con prisa y con la cara llena de rabia. Parecía dispuesta a darme una paliza, pero no lo haría, no.

- Hemos perdido solo a uno Jane. A Mario. Idiota…- aquello último fue un susurro y me sonreí a mi misma al ver que por fin habían logrado acabar con el descontrolado de Mario. Al principio me pareció buena idea tener a alguien como él en el grupo, un armario que pocos se atreverían a cruzar, pero resulto ser un completo saco de estiércol al que teníamos que mover. Hasta la fecha él solito se había encargado de hacer de nosotros menos de los que éramos y eso no me gustaba nada. - a costado, pero entre Chace y yo lo conseguimos.

Pase mi mirada del rostro de Jalié al de Chace, que se encontraba inmóvil junto a los demás individuos del grupo.

-y esa quién es?

No sabía bien quien lo había preguntado, pero la verdad es que me daba igual. Simplemente me dio la oportunidad ideal para presentársela a todos al mismo tiempo.

- Ah, sí. Ella es Shoalia y será la segunda al mando. Tendréis que obedecerla.- mis palabras fueron instantáneas. Varios se apartaron dando algún paso hacia atrás, seguramente temían mostrarse en contra y sufrir por ello. Otros en cambio se la encararon mostrándole los colmillos y provocando que el pequeño trozo de tierra en el que se encontraban se formara una pelea.

Por el momento Shoalia se encontraba fuera de dicha pelea porque se trataba de una batalla entre los demás miembros intentando enseñarme que valían más ellos que una novata.

Entonces sucedió.

- Basta! - el grito de la nueva al mando sonó en todo el bosque, pero seguramente solo la oímos los que no participaban en la pelea y yo misma, pues los demás se volvieron de piedra y cayeron al suelo.

- Vaya… buen trabajo chica, buen trabajo- le dije con una sonrisita torcida en mi rostro, el cual provocó que los que aún conservaban la capacidad de moverse se alejaron un poco más.

Segundos después todos volvían a ser como antes del grito de Shoalia, solo que esta vez todos se lanzaron a por ella con sus colmillos y miradas rebosantes de ira.

El primero en lanzarse , uno de los idiotas novatos y de poco cerebro demostró que no era fácil acabar con una recién despertada. La joven lo volvió de piedra antes de que la tocara y le asesto una patada en el estomago que lo rompió en miles de pedacitos que cayeron al suelo de húmeda hierba. El ruido fue ensordecedor, pero totalmente satisfactorio.

El segundo fue más listo, Chace, pues fue corriendo en hasta llegar a ella y agarrarla por el cuello. Esta se defendió dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y haciéndolo saltar de espaldas hasta el suelo. Lo convirtió en otra estatua de piedra, pero no lo rompió. Quizás pensó que sería mejor dejarlo con "vida" pues resulto ser más listo que el palurdo anterior.. O simplemente Jalié no le dio ese tiempo de meditación.

Antes de que Shoalia se diese cuenta Jalié le había puesto la zancadilla provocando su caída y nuevamente su ira. Me acerque más y me mantuve alerta, pues este sería un combate entretenido. La chica Piedra contra La chica Intermitente.

Jalié usaba poco su don, pero era espectacular en su dominación. Podía aparecerse siempre que quería, por lo que siempre era la primera en llegar a los lugares de encuentro, de salida o de meta.

Las mire fijamente para comprobar que ninguna acababa con la otra pues no permitiría que se destruyesen, eran demasiado valiosas.

Mi atención aumento más aun cuando vi que comenzaban a usar la fuerza, dejando sus dones fuera de juego. Shoalia le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, Jalié le respondió con una patada, esta volvió a darle un puñetazo, … después Shoalia le convirtió la mano en piedra justo cuando le pensaba pegar. Había roto el pacto silencioso de ambas y Jalié no se quedo atrás.

Le demostró que no le importaba mucho perder una mano cuando podía seguir moviéndose. En todo caso se apareció tras ella, rodeándole la cintura con ambas piernas y el cuello con la mano sana, tras esa posición instantánea que provocó un movimiento enfurecido de Shoalia mientras Jalié se hacía con todas sus fuerzas para aparecer su mano fuera de la piedra al instante en el que golpeaba con esta a su contrincante. Es decir. Le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con la piedra que aun mantenía la forma de su mano cerrada en un puño, mientras la agarraba del cuello ahora con ambas manos.

Shoalia grito de furia y rabia, no de dolor. Se retorció de un amanera escurridiza que aun no había visto en un ser como nosotros y se deshizo de Jalié en un santiamén.

Una nueva aparición me hizo girar con brusquedad la cabeza para ver como Jalié cogía con la mano derecha a Shoalia y esta a su vez la cogió a ella como acto reflejo con su propia mano, también la derecha.

Me acerque a ellas, por un vez temerosa de perderlas y curiosa por saber el porqué no se mataban de una vez por todas.

Vi claramente cómo iban apretando el cuello de su contrincante con lentitud, disfrutando del dolor ajeo y sufriendo el suyo propio. Esto no podía dejarlo llegar más lejos.

Mire a Shoalia y después a Jalié. Primero sucedió con esta última, le provoque menos de un segundo de dolor para que soltase a Shoalia y luego le inyecte la misma cantidad a esta para que soltase de igual manera a Jalié.

Las dos se encontraban tendidas en el suelo bajo mis pes y en cuanto se incorporaron las tome a ambas por el cuello y les hable delicadamente.

-Chicas, me sorprendéis. Seréis las segundas al mando, las dos, pero una sola pelea más que vea en el grupo será responsabilidad vuestra y pagareis al igual que lo hará el causante. De lo contrario seréis recompensadas. – mi voz les sonaría firme, segura y llena de mandato, pero nunca perdería la crueldad y la diversión que transmitía un diablillo a la hora de matar.

Ambas se quedaron inmóviles y las deje en el suelo con un suave y ligero movimiento. Se retocaron un tanto la maltratada ropa recordé que había cogido algunas prendas del centro comercial más cercano. Cogí las dos pequeñas bolsas que se encontraban bajo mi capa y se las lance a las dos vampiras que me miraban con asombro, pero agradecidas por el pequeño detalle de la ropa. La cogieron al vuelo y se marcharon para cambiarse.

Mientras se iban dedique un pequeño grito Shoalia para que devolviese a los pocos que aun estaban convertidos en piedra, a su estado original como a chace.

Me acerque a este ultimo y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que le asombro tanto a él como a mí misma.

-Tú serás el jefe de uno de los grupos chace. Necesitaran de tu agilidad mental, cosa que a algunos de estos universitarios les hace mucha falta aprender de un adolescente. – le sonreí por un instante para demostrarle simplemente que no era una broma.- Eso sí, no vuelvas a plantarle cara a una señorita, menos si tiene un cargo superior al tuyo… entendido?

Chace asintió algo aturdido por la noticia, por mi expresión y por la poca crueldad y la sinceridad que le había mostrado en ese corto lapsus de tiempo.

-Claro Mi señora, …Jane. – rectifico al tiempo en el que yo alzaba la ceja.


	5. Chapter 5

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 5· **_

[...]

-claro mi señora,... Jane.- rectificó al tiempo en el que yo alzaba una ceja.

Seguía sin agradarme el hecho de que algunos me llamasen señora por dos simples razones. La primera era que por mi edad aparente y mi libertad respecto al matrimonio indicaba que yo seguía siendo una "señorita" y la segunda y última era el verme como mis antiguos señores los vulturi, cosa que no quería recordar.

Yo me sabía las normas, los castigos y las consecuencias en el mundo de los vampiros, por lo que no llamaría la atención de estos hacia mí.

(Oceano atlántico)

Llevaba ya unas dos horas montado en el ferry y serian unas tres horas más las que había tomado en el trayecto de casa a la costa en mi moto antes de la espera al embarque.

Un suspiro recorrió mi garganta gélida abriéndose paso a trompicones para salir al exterior por entre mis labios aun apretados. Había pasado bastante tiempo y la conducción hasta la costa me había hecho reflexionar sobre mi decisión y me había dado más seguridad haber hecho el camino en mi moto que tomando un avión directo. Tardaría más, mucho más, pero podría pensar solo y sin compartir mis dudas y pensamientos o teorías con nadie salvo mi propia voz interior.

Alcé la vista al cielo y busque entre las nubes la viva imagen de mi última visita a la sala de la mansión antes de irme.

"Esme se había sentado junto a Carlisle y Bella se encontraba junto a ella con ambos brazos sobre su propio cuello, tomando las de Edward que la abrazaba por la espalda, pero que no me quitaba el ojo de encima, Emmett sentado en el otro sofá con rose en sus piernas, ambos sin saber el porqué de aquella repentina reunión y con una mirada que paseaba por la de tres sujetos presentes, Edward, Carlisle y yo. Por último se encontraba mi pequeña duende, a la que más me dolía dejar, sentada en el borde de su asiento con las piernas cruzadas para dar impresión de seguridad mientras se moría de los nervios y del temor en sus adentros.

Tome aire innecesario, trague ponzoña sin tener motivo alguno, carraspee un tanto mi voz y me dispuse a darles mi noticia.

- Me voy.- Edward pestañeó sorprendido, al igual que los demás presentes excepto Esme. Me incluyo entre los sorprendidos. Pues no tenía la menor intención de soltar de esa manera la noticia. Pensaba que quizás, llegado el momento de anunciarles mi marcha, comenzaría con la típica escusa o indicándoles el motivo de esta, pero no se me ocurrió pensar que sería tan directo. Fuese de la manera que fuese recordaba la mirada de Alice, desconcertada porque era imposible que hubiese tomado una decisión sin que ella lo hubiese visto de antemano. Y la de Edward… seguía sorprendido pero más que por mi marcha, por el hecho de que no lo había percibido en mi mente hasta el momento en el que yo mismo lo había mencionado. - Me iré lejos y durante bastante tiempo. Solo quería que lo supieseis.

Hice ademan de levantarme del sillón que ocupaba pero la voz de Carlisle me retuvo unos segundos más.

- Es por la visión de Alice?- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Es que acaso todos sabían los motivos que yo tenía pero no los querían entender? de veras querían sacarme de quicio con aquellas sorprendentes habilidades de las que parecían gozar todos últimamente? - Vas al encuentro de los neófitos?

Asentí con la cabeza, y qué si lo hacía? no me detendrían y lo sabían perfectamente. Alice no aguantó más y se me lanzo en un abrazo. Sollozaba, sin lagrimas como es de esperar, que no podía dejarla sola y que no podía ser así con ella, que me necesitaba y que debía aguardar en casa junto a su persona. Yo también exploté.

-Alice para. Eres mayorcita y no puedes depender de mi cuando te plazca.- Le dije serio mientras la apartaba de mi cuello. La expresión de Alice no era nada comparada con la que me mostró Esme desde su posición. - Si me intentas retener estarás siendo egoísta e inconsciente. ¿A caso no te das cuenta de que no todo es como tú lo ves? Deja de querer ser una niña.

Esta vez sí que me había pasado, lo sabia pero no podrían esperar otra cosa. Edward no tardaría nada en saber la respuesta de mi pataleta infantil y tampoco tardaría en darla a conocer, aunque quizás con un poco de suerte tardase lo suficiente como para que pudiese largarme de allí."

Aun mirando al cielo recordé los últimos detalles de aquella visión, cómo me levante y me marche por la puerta principal tomando las llaves de mi moto y la bolsa que yacía preparada al costado de la puerta.

Una sonrisa torcida asomo en mi rostro. No podía decir que me sentía orgulloso por la manera en la que me había marchado, pero le había dejado a Esme encargada de especificar mi marcha, si era necesario, a Carlisle, Rose y Emmett. Edward lo sabría por si mismo y no dudaría un segundo en decirlo para que todos lo supiesen, aun siendo una versión poco detallada.

Al parecer mis pensamientos me absorbieron durante muchas horas, pues en cuanto volví la vista al mar me di cuenta de que no quedaba mucho recorrido hasta la costa. En efecto, media hora después nos encontrábamos desembarcando en una ciudad que parecía pertenecer a España, pues la mayoría de los carteles se encontraban en español, aunque cabe decir que por encima de ellos estaban las frases en otro idioma que no reconocí.

En poco rato me encontré con una gasolinera donde repostar el combustible de mi moto, fiel compañera, y dirigirme al norte, pues hacia allí tendría que ir para adentrarme en Francia y poder cruzarla hasta la frontera con Luxemburgo. Según la información que Alice fue capaz de darnos, era allí donde se encontraba Jane, era allí donde tendría que ir para encontrarla.

Tras poco menos de una hora comencé a ver los carteles en francés y supuse que me encontraba en las primeras zonas urbanas pertenecientes a tal país, por lo que aceleré algo más el "paso".

Era la hora en la que el sol se despedía lentamente del día para dar paso a la noche cuando llegué a Paris. Descansé lo justo para que un simpático señor rellenara el depósito de mi vehículo mientras me explicaba las ventajas que tenia disponer de una moto como aquella. Le sonreí fingiendo ser amable mientras seguía alagando mi moto, y tras darle en efectivo el dinero que le debía me marche sin otro propósito que el de seguir al norte, según mis cálculos, durante una hora o dos más.

Pero lo que menos me esperaba ocurrió al poco rato de salir de las carreteras principales de Paris. Un vampiro andaba cerca, lo había sentido, pero no le había dado la mayor importancia hasta que me percaté de que me perseguía.

Paré mi moto con una frenada en seco sobre la carretera, provocando que ésta hiciese un derrape que marcó el asfalto. El vampiro que me seguía se detuvo de repente, sorprendido de que le hubiese descubierto en su persecución, pero se me acerco igualmente.

- Tu! - Dijo con un tono de sorpresa que realmente me confundió. Yo? qué demonios sabia aquel muchacho sobre mi?- Tú eres el amo…


	6. Chapter 6

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 6· **_

[…]

- Tu! - Dijo con un tono de sorpresa que realmente me confundió. Yo? qué demonios sabia aquel muchacho sobre mi?- Tú eres el amo…

(Una carretera secundaria francesa)

Entre los nuestros había una muchacha que podía ver las imágenes de nuestras mentes y también trasmitirlas, y gracias a ella Jane nos había ordenado a buscar a un joven que resultaría ser nuestro amo. No era que me hiciese mucha gracia tener a alguien más sobre mi cabeza, es decir a otro desconocido mas a quien obedecer, pero Jane era la que mandaba y no se nos ocurriría jamás desobedecerla y enfrentarnos a ella por lo que nos dividimos los tres grupos para ir en su búsqueda.

Como nuestra jefa había ordenado, yo era el encargado del tercer grupo que habíamos decidido mandar en la búsqueda del chico. Mi orden fue clara y respetada por mis integrantes. Tres de ellos irían al sur de Francia por la zona más cercana a Suiza; otros cuatro irían a la zona española mientras que otros tres se marchaban a las fronteras de Luxemburgo con Francia. Mi campo era cubrir las entradas y salidas de Francia junto con los restantes miembros del grupo -Gamma.

Me empezaba a parecer ridícula la búsqueda de alguien que ni siquiera sabíamos por donde vendría o siquiera si aparecería pro aquí. Pero aquello se desvaneció de mi mente cuando uno de los más novatos en el grupo, al que recordaba haber mandado hacia España llegaba a mi encuentro. Lo primero que hice fue regañarlo por haber dejado su puesto. Pero tras escucharlo le pedí disculpas fríamente y lo mande a reunir a los demás compañeros y a dirigirlos a nuestra base junto a Jane.

Aquel canijo se había encontrado con el amo antes que nadie cuando se había tomado unos minutos libres para darse un paseo por la costa de Hendaya. La verdad es que no sabía si castigarlo por haberse liberado de su puesto sin aviso alguno, o premiarlo por haber encontrado a nuestro vampiro. De todos modos era yo el que lo iba a mandar ante Nuestra señora.

No tuve que correr durante mucho tiempo desde mi posición para encontrarlo subido en su moto cruzando la carretera con rumbo al norte. No iba mal encaminado, pero se confundia de destino.

En un instante que no reconocí del todo, el paró bruscamente (aunque he de reconocer que lo hizo con elegancia) y me esperó hasta que llegue a su encuentro.

- Tu! - Dije sorprendido por lo "fácil" que había resultado encontrarlo y retenerlo. - Tú eres el amo… - Concluí viendo que él mostraba algo de asombro por cómo le había hablado.

Acaso el no era el joven al que buscábamos? O era que no sabía que lo esperábamos?...

Recuperé la compostura y lo mire más seriamente. No parecía mucho mayor que yo, pero tampoco parecía tener meno años que mi maestra, sus ojos parecían indicar que tenía mucha más experiencia que ella en esto de la vida eterna.

-Perdona si te he molestado, Soy Chace, de los nuevos Perl alemanes.- Le dije Presentándome como un miembro del ejército de Jane a los que ella misma había indicado que nos presentásemos así ante el nuevo amo al mando.

Me había sorprendido de tal manera que aquel chaval me hablase como si me conociese y que además me llamase "amo" que no le había respondido siquiera. Me contenté con dedicarle una mirada de aprobación al ver que vestía correctamente y que al parecer sabia comportarse, pues enseguida reordeno sus sentimientos de sorpresa para presentarse debidamente.

- Esta bien Chace, creo que ya sabes quién soy así que no me presentaré. Quien te ha mandado en mi busca.- no era una pregunta era prácticamente una orden que esperaba fuese afirmativa concorde a mis pensamientos.

Lo miré algo más detalladamente para comprobar que tal y como había percibido antes, el se vestía correctamente con unos jeans oscuros por dentro de unas botas oscuras y de estilo militar que conjuntaban con una camisa también oscura. No parecía que llevase con esa ropa mucho tiempo, y tampoco parecía que el mismo llevase mucho tiempo con su nuevo cuerpo.

- Me ha mandado, quiero decir... Nos ha mandado nuestra señora al mando.- Me respondió de una manera seria, con un tono de voz seguro y aplastante, aunque no me engañaba. Estaba algo sorprendido por mi pregunta y algo asustado, quizás de que me marchase y no lo acompañase ante su "señora"?

-Sí, muy bien muchacho, pero sigues sin revelar su nombre cierto? O acaso no sabes cómo se llama tu "señora"? - Le dije con un tono amenazador y frio que no acostumbraba a usar en los demás, pero que sin duda alguna me hacía sentir algo más libre. - Contesta…

Aquella última palabra fue seguida de una pizca de maldad. He de reconocer que aquello no me gustaba en absoluto, pero al parecer aquel muchacho le era fiel a más no poder a aquella señora a quien creía conocer. Y si no me revelaba su nombre por las buenas tendría que ser por las malas. Yo le había dado a elegir.

Sentí como todo él comenzaba a sentir temor de mis palabras y pude ver cómo comenzaban a temblar sus piernas bajo la indecisión de contarme o no lo que yo quería saber.

- Jane… Se llama Jane mi señor.-

Dijo de repente como si fuesen las palabras que le darían la salvación, como si fuesen la llave que le abrirían las cadenas de una prisión. No tuve ni que mirarlo para comprobar que se encontraba mejor después de su confesión. Dejé de influir en su miedo, pero él ya sabía que no era un vampiro indefenso y que tenía que andarse con cuidado. El miedo que aquel chico estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos lo había causado yo, si, pero no con mis dones.

-Llévame ante ella Chace, ahora.-

(Perl- Alemania/ Refugio del clan de Perl)

No sabía exactamente cuándo, pero tenía la certeza de que en poco tiempo alguno de los chicos a los que había mandado a buscarlo, lo traerían ante mí.

-Jalié! Shoalia! - Las llame desde mi posición, de espaldas al pequeño campamento del que disponíamos para nosotros solos y de frente a las maravillosas vistas que nos proporcionaban las montañas de aquel lugar.

Las muchachas acudieron am i desde distintos lugares, por lo que supuse no estaban juntas, sino organizando a los nuevos grupos que aun no se acostumbraban a no matarse entre ellos y a ser mandados por mujeres.

- Si? Para que nos llamas Jane?- Esa era la voz melodiosa y tranquila de Jalié, tranquila como ella misma cuando no la herían en su orgullo, o cuando se disponía a atacarte claro… -Han llegado noticias de que el grupo de Chace vuelve, pero no las hay del propio Chace.

- Eso es porque no les has escuchado bien Jalié! Chace le ha dicho al canijo de John que los reuniese y los mandase ante Jane, pero no le has preguntado el motivo cierto?- Esa era mi chica… Shoalia no se quedaba callada si tenía algo que contar, fuese lo que fuese ella si lo sabía lo decía. Y no era menos hábil y rápida con las palizas que de su parte eran autenticas pedradas. Sonreí para mí misma mientras seguía escuchando su riña que parecía ya pertenecer al ambiente de aquel campamento. - John dice que vio a Jasper y que se lo comunicó a Chace antes de…

Vale, el juego se había terminado.

-Shoalia!- Me volví para quedar frente a ellas. - Tráeme John y a Deeva. - Vi como ambas muchachas se quedaban sorprendidas por mi corte en su pelea y pro la forma en la que había mandado a Shoalia a por otros miembros inferiores que ellas.- Vamos date prisa. Y tú, reúne a los novatos en la caseta más grande junto con alguno un poco más consciente para que los vigile mientras reúnes a los de mayores rangos en la plaza. Corred!

No me podía creer que un simple muchacho que no tenía más de una semana había logrado más que aquellos que llevaban dos o tres meses conmigo. Y menos aun, no podía creerme que Chace se hubiese aventurado a ir a por Jasper sólo y a mandar a los demás de su grupo hasta casa.

En un par de segundos Shoalia volvió junto con John y Deeva, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de que los llamase. Dios! no podrían dejar de sorprenderse y venir sin más miramientos mientras los demás se organizaban?

-Chts!- Le corté a Deeva cuando esta pretendía preguntar algo, seguramente la razón de la llamada. - John pequeño… enséñale a Deeva a quien viste exactamente. Y después me lo enseñas a mí.


	7. Chapter 7

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 7· **_

[…]

-John pequeño… enséñale a Deeva a quien viste exactamente. Y después me lo enseñas a mí.

Aquel muchacho no tenía más de nueve años cuando decidí convertirlo para mi causa. Es cierto que podría haber esperado algo más, pero no podía arriesgarme a que su familia se mudase con él a cuestas sabiendo todo el potencial que perdería con él. John era mucho más veloz que cualquiera de los demás vampiros que había visto en mi existencia, pero no solo respecto a la velocidad, sino en el aprendizaje de cualquier materia. Él, solo y sin ninguna ayuda, se memorizo el campo entero del que disponíamos para nosotros y gracias a su mente los grupos se pueden dispersar cuanto quieran, pues el joven John sabe dónde ha dejado a cada uno de los compañeros y puede volver a su encuentro.

Supervisé el momento en el que Deeva cerraba los ojos y posaba su mano delicadamente sobre la frente de John. Segundos después la muchacha sonreía y le daba unos toquecitos al pequeño para relajarlo, pues se encontraba totalmente tieso ante nosotras.

- Jane, tienes razón, lo ha visto en una carretera francesa en dirección al norte. Puede que Chace lo interceptara antes del desvío para traerlo aquí, pero eso ya no lo sabemos con certeza. - Dicho eso colocó su mano en mi frente y m e enseño lo que John había visto en una playa rodeada de enormes piedras grises y puntiagudas. Más arriba se encontraba la carretera que dividía el paseo de la playa con las primeras casas de la pequeña ciudad de Hendaya. Asique Jasper había decidido viajar por las carreteras francesas hacia el norte?

Eso quería decir que sabia más de lo que creía. O bien la vidente de los Cullen había hecho un buen trabajo o de veras me busca este vampiro empático del que tantas veces hemos pasado en el pasado.

- Chace te dijo hacia donde se dirigiría mientras tu hacías lo que te ordenaba?- El joven vampiro me indico que así había sido con una leve sacudida de la cabeza, por lo que sonreí antes de seguir hablando. - Está bien. Indícaselo a Shoalia y a Jalié para que los más preparados acudan a su encuentro. Tú te quedaras con los demás en la caseta a no ser que las chicas te pidan que les indiques el camino.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la plaza donde suponía que estarían mis chicos. No quería que se nos reconociera como un clan, pero ellos habían insistido en que querían pertenecer a algo, obtener un nombre. Por ello les había indicado que aquellos que mejor llevasen sus labores serían miembros de los nuevos Perl alemanes.

Aquello me parecía una simple idiotez, pero si con eso se sentían mas motivados a obedecer y a atacar, quien era yo para decirles que no a los Perl's?

(Una carretera secundaria francesa)

Me percaté de que después de presentarme aquel chaval seguía sin tenerme mucho aprecio. No era de esperar, pues no parecía saber de mí.

Me miró con más detenimiento y después me pregunto por Jane. No quería revelarle la identidad de ella antes de estar seguro que vendría, pero que más opciones tenia? Me asustaba decirle el nombre de Jane para después ver como huía.

- Me ha mandado, quiero decir... Nos ha mandado nuestra señora al mando.- Dije intentando poner la voz más segura que pude.

-Sí, muy bien muchacho, pero sigues sin revelar su nombre cierto? O acaso no sabes cómo se llama tu "señora"? -No me volví para mirarlo mientras intentaba hacerme contestar bajos aquel tono de amenaza… - Contesta…

Intenté resistirme, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, pues en menos de lo que pude imaginar me encontré de frente a su mirada y empecé a sentir miedo, terror de que me matase. Estuve a punto de caer de rodillas por el peso que le emprendía a mis de repente temblorosas piernas.

- Jane… Se llama Jane mi señor.- Respondí mientras sentía el asfalto bajo mis rodillas.

Nada mas contestar me di cuenta de que ya no sentía aquel temor por mi "vida" ante aquel vampiro. Entonces entendí que me había encontrado envuelto en su don. No podría decir cual era en exactitud; si infundir miedo o cambiar mi estado de ánimo. Pero el caso es que lo reconocí como don, pues después de enfrentarme a varios de aquel tipo ante Jane y los demás compañeros, uno aprendía a diferenciar la realidad de lo impuesto por dones ajenos.

De pronto su tono de voz cambió y me sonó de una manera más amable, pero aun seguía siendo una orden directa la que llegó a mis oídos.

-Llévame ante ella Chace, ahora.-

Se había familiarizado con mi nombre sin mucho permiso, aunque mejor no volvía a hablar y a meter la pata, pues ya sabía que me podría hacerme sentir menos que si fuese una cucaracha ante la torre de pisa.

Así pues asentí en silencio y comencé a caminar mientras él se disponía a dejar la moto fuera de la carretera. Al parecer iríamos a buen ritmo, pues correríamos y llegaríamos al refugio en una hora como mucho.

Dos minutos después de empezar a guiar al vampiro hacia el clan de los Perl me percate de que hacía mucho que había mandado a John ante jane y que de seguro ya sabrían de mi posición gracias al pequeño y Deeva, pero no había tenido en cuenta que todavía podrían usar a la semividente que tenían apartada entre los novatos.

Di un pequeño suspiro de molestia un simple gesto, pero que bastó para que el otro vampiro se me adelantase y me hiciese parar.

- No hemos llegado aun vale? - Le dije con más valor del que me creía capaz.

Había dejado a Jane sola en su lugar favorito mientras me disponía a hacer lo que me había mandado con los novatos y los más adiestrados en las misiones que nos solía encomendar.

Cuando llegue a la plazoleta donde estaba la mayoría de los miembros de nuestro clan vi que Shoalia se marchaba junto con Deeva y el pequeño John. Bien, entonces solo quedaba que yo acatase las órdenes y me reuniese con ellas, aunque sería mejor esperar en la plaza junto a los reunidos, pues eso me había pedido Jane.

Di un leve suspiro y llame a los mayores.

-Perl's!- Grité al aparecerme justo en la parte central de la placilla. La verdad es que era demasiado pequeño el lugar como para ser una plaza, pero la llamábamos así porque resultaba ser el centro del campamento con el que nos habíamos hecho hace apenas tres semanas.- Tú Eneritz, encárgate de los novatos y de que se queden en la caseta Alpha. -Le indique al vampiro con aspecto de armario que llegó primero ante la llamada.

Era un joven bastante apuesto, incluso contando la fina cicatriz que no se le sanaba y que seguía manteniendo con orgullo sobre la comisura izquierda del labio superior. Era fiel a nosotras, las tres mujeres al mando, y nunca desobedecía por lo que acudió rápidamente a reunir a los pequeños reclutas.

Esperé a que llegasen los demás para comunicarles que Jane nos requería en unos instantes, y también me di la libertad de decirles que habíamos encontrado al chico. Aquella última noticia les hizo evocar una sonrisa a muchos de ellos.

En unos segundos más aparecieron Deeva y John seguidos de Shoalia que al parecer venían a reunirse con nosotros. Pensé que el pequeño se quedaría con Eneritz, pero no dije nada al respecto, pues divisé a Jane por detrás. Hice un aleve inclinación de cabeza al igual que los demás.

-Jalié ven que tenemos que hablar con el niño. - Miré a Shoalia algo extrañada, pro al ver que esta se apartaba un poco de la plaza y que iba en serio supuse que se lo había ordenado Jane. La seguí dejando a nuestros compañeros con Jane.- Bien John ya puedes comenzar a hablar.

El pequeño se sentó en un tronco que había allí cerca y nos comenzó a dar lugares, números de carreteras y demás detalles que podrían llevarnos hacia donde estaba Chace con Jasper. No sé qué tal se le daba este tema a Shoalia, pero a mi tanto detalle me liaba la cabeza.

- No sería mejor que nos guiase directamente Shoalia?- Le pregunte a mi igual cortando al pequeño con un gesto de la mano. Este sonrió de oreja a oreja y me respondió antes de que lo hiciese la vampira.

- Jane dijo que si no os conformabais con la información podía guiaros hasta donde podría haber llegado Chace con el chico.

Mire más detalladamente al chaval y deduje que no nos había dado la información de la forma más limpia, que quería ir con nosotros al encuentro de su superior. Le sonreí al ver que su forma de manipular lo que estaba a su alcance era más efectiva de lo que muchos lo creían capaz.

-Está bien John nos llevaras. Iras delante de Shoalia y mío a unos metros de los demás. Queda claro? - La pregunta final era más bien para los dos. Me acababa de recordad que no iríamos solas, sino que nos acompañarían algunos de los que nos esperaban en la plaza con Jane.

- … Así pues los demás se quedaran aquí cuidando la base mientras El grupo que indicado marcha con Jalié y shoalia. - Al parecer llegábamos unos segundos tarde… Jane ya nos había asignado el grupo de búsqueda.

Nos habían visto, porque Jane acababa de señalarnos y de acercarse a nosotras.

-Veo que John ha insistido… Bien. - Le sonrió, al parecer ya sabía lo que haríamos.- Eneritz irá con vosotras, lo he cambiado por Duncan. Las trillizas también irán y me ha parecido oportuno mandaros con los gemelos dominicanos.

Asentí al igual que mis dos acompañantes. Hice memoria; iríamos con Eneritz (fuerte y rápido a parte de obediente), Ángela, Adela y Ariel (bastante rápidas y muy buenas rastreadoras) y con Aneudy y Aneury (Músculos e inteligencia). Seriamos un grupo bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta que eran los más rápidos del clan junto con John y Chace al que queríamos encontrar.

- Adelante equipo "A"! - Rió el pequeño John al percatarse de lo cómico que resultaba el hecho de que los nombres de la mayoría de los integrantes comenzaban por dicha letra.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Eneritz se disponía a cogerlo del brazo y llevarlo a la caseta.

-Tranquilo, os lo tenéis que llevar de guía. No hará ningún mal ya lo conoces.- Le indicó Jane para que lo soltase. Ésta le dio una palmadita amistosa al chaval y después se marcho para seguir hablando con los que se quedarían allí aguardándonos, antes nos dijo que tuviésemos cuidado con lo que sentíamos.

Mire a mi compañera, pero al parecer ninguna sabía perfectamente el porqué de aquella advertencia.

-Vamos entonces, Jalié y yo iremos delante con el peque. Vosotros nos seguiréis a eso de cinco metros con las trillizas en cabeza seguidas de Eneritz y con Ady y Ary cerrando filas. Alguna duda?¿- Nadie dijo nada, pues Shoalia había actuado rápido y había organizado bien el grupo y la formación para que no fallasen las filas al ir y al volver.


	8. Chapter 8

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 8· **_

[…]

-Vamos entonces, Jalié y yo iremos delante con el peque. Vosotros nos seguiréis a eso de cinco metros con las trillizas en cabeza seguidas de Eneritz y con Ady y Ary cerrando filas. Alguna duda?¿- Nadie dijo nada, pues Shoalia había actuado rápido y había organizado bien el grupo y la formación para que no fallasen las filas al ir y al volver.

Ya había metido la pata diciendo aquel chiste del equipo "A", por lo que cuando Jane hizo que Eneritz me soltase me coloque entre ambas jefas del grupo y sonreí inocente, como todos esperaban ver en el rostro de un niño de nueve años.

Asentí seguro y firme cuando me dijeron que irían en cabeza con ellas, por supuesto yo ya lo sabía porque lo habían comentado antes cuando estábamos apartados, pero para que mencionarlo si al fin y al cabo sería algo que solo me incumbía a mí a parte de a las chicas al mando.

Así que nos apartamos un momento par que comenzásemos la búsqueda y que nos fuesen siguiendo los demás. Les comente en un susurro, para que solo me escuchasen ellas, el lugar en donde había dejado a chace antes de irme; demasiado adentrado en la zona francesa.

Pero les dedique un guiño para indicarles también que podría haber ido hacia el norte a la frontera con Luxemburgo.

- Es lo más seguro si… Corre John, nosotras te pisamos los talones- Me dijo Shoalia mientras me daba otra palmadita en el hombro derecho. Jalié me guiñó el ojo derecho y comenzamos a caminar hasta que salimos de los terrenos que habíamos marcado como parte de las posesiones de los Perl's.

Nada más salir de allí comenzamos a correr y di un aullido como el que habíamos acordado hacer para que los demás integrantes del equipo supiesen que comenzaba nuestra carrera.

Entonces Jalié desapareció y recordé que ella podría avisar de una manera más silenciosa. Puse mis ojos en blanco mientras cogía más velocidad y me adelantaba a Shoalia, si era el guía debía estar por delante.

En unos minutos nos adentramos en los bosquecillos que seguían a las carreteras secundarias francesas por las que podrían haber ido ambos vampiros a los que buscábamos. El mayor porcentaje de posibilidades me indicaba que debían de haber tomado esta dirección, por lo que de seguro nos los topábamos cerca de aquí.

Había empezado percibir algo de confusión y miedo en el chaval, por lo que había decidido pararlo antes de que se pusiese como una cazuela de agua hirviendo.

- No hemos llegado aun vale? - Me dijo con bastante seguridad y valentía en su tono de voz. Al menos eso me indicaba que estaba errado, el muchacho no me dirigía a una trampa como parecían indicar sus miedos repentinos.

- Esta bien Chace, Sigam…- Lo miré atentamente. Él también lo había notado? habían más vampiros acercándose a nuestra posición actual. De veras me parecía que estaba empezando a perder la cualidad de viajar de manera indetectable. Era eso o que por aquí las tierras estaban abarrotadas de vampiros por doquier. - Quieto… y callado.

Le dije mientras lo tomaba por el brazo derecho y selo giraba hasta posicionárselo en la espalda junto con el izquierdo y le pasaba el brazo derecho para inmovilizárselos a la vez que la mano izquierda tomaba posesión de su cuello marmoleo.

Lo hice a tal rapidez que el chico no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, y cuando lo intentó se enfrento a mis palabras seguidas de una oleada de miedo y tranquilidad a partes iguales que lo hizo obedecer a mis peticiones de que se estuviese quietecito y callado.

El aroma que emanaban aquellos vampiros era semejante al de Chace asique supuse venían a por él, o a por mi... Quizás a por ambos vampiros que creían de su propiedad.

- A cinco metros.- Dije en un tono calmado y firme a la vez que frio. De ser simples humanos no podrían oírlo si no se encontraban a mi lado, pero eran vampiros, igual que Chace y yo, podrían oírme perfectamente todos los que se nos acercaban. Cuantos eran? tres, no otros los seguían de más atrás… Astutos.

-Ahora vuelvo- Me susurro Jalié antes de desaparecer de mi izquierda dejándonos al niño y a mi solos corriendo hacia Chace…

Mierda! qué demonios había pasado? nos había descubierto antes de llegar?

Frené colocando mis brazos como muralla para hacerle frenar a John.- Lo saben, Jalié ha ido a informar a los demás. Tú ve al otro extremo y espera allí a que te mandemos a alguien. En silencio John.

Dicho eso lo vi asentir y marchar para dirigirse a una posición más o menos indicada en el sur de la que ocupaban Chace y Jasper. Jalié reapareció a mi lado y le comente la orden que le había dado al pequeño, asintió también y desapareció para traer consigo a una de las trillizas.

En menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado con Ariel, que comenzó el rastreo para encontrarse con John, y con Eneritz que se quedaría a mi izquierda para ocupar la posición ubicada al este de los dos vampiros encontrados. Al parecer una de las trillizas y los gemelos se pondrían al oeste y la otra trilliza iría con Jalié al norte de estos.

Una muy buena formación, excepto por la frase que escuchamos todos proveniente del joven que se supone era Jasper.

- A cinco metros.- Joder, si que sabía de nosotros y de que éramos unos cuantos… de lo contrario no pediría cinco metros a no ser que quisiera jugar con nosotros.

Indique a Eneritz que me siguiera, que nos adelantaríamos. De seguro pensó que era una insensatez, pero era obediente; me siguió. Esperaba que al verme avanzar los demás hicieran lo mismo y que lográsemos rodearlos.

- Deja a chace, Jasper.- Le dije con un tono de voz amable y por qué no, algo tentador.- No queremos ninguna baja en estos momentos.

-Cierto, solo queremos hablar con nuestro compañero y asegurarnos de que no te ha mentido.- Esa había sido Jalié, en efecto habían comenzado a salir todos tras nosotros, pues podía visualizar como John, acompañado de Ariel salían también.

- Que hacéis… -La expresión de chace era de tranquilidad, quien lo diría! el vampiro que se estresaba con mayor facilidad tranquilo cuando lo tenían inmovilizado y rodeado…- Déjame hablarles Jasper.

Mi expresión parecía ser la misma que la de los demás compañeros que se encontraban allí observando la misma escena que yo, sorpresa. Chace le hablaba a Jasper como si fueran amigos, con total tranquilidad.

-Está bien Chicas. -Dijo Jasper soltando al idiota de Chace. Sabía que Jane le tenía aprecio a aquel adolescente, pero no me caería bien así por las buenas. Jasper se alejo algo de Chace y dio una pequeña vuelta para ver a todos los que le rodeaban. - Al parecer sois las que llevan el grupo. Si los demás se van hablaré con vosotras dos. De acuerdo?

Su mirada era sincera, pero no podía fiarme tan rápidamente de alguien así, que había tenido a Chace inmovilizado cuando este parecía tenerle algo de confianza. O quizás era solo un señuelo del idiota ese?

La expresión de Chace fue la de la derrota misma, al parecer quería llevarse toda la gloria por haberle entregado a jane el vampiro que andaba buscando, pero ya no tendría opción alguna de ello.

-Shoalia, hablemos.- Jalié me dijo aquello mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su posición anterior. A sabiendas de que no tardaría en aparecerse me dirigí también a mi posición inicial donde, en efecto me la encontré esperando.

- Que hacemos Jalié? hacemos que los gemelos y Eneritz se lleven a chace y a dos de las trillizas y nos quedamos con una de ellas y John?- Le dije pensando lo más rápido que podía para sacar algún plan fiable.

Jalié me miró algo sorprendida y asintió antes de comentarme que de todas todas, si él se negaba tendríamos que mandarlos a todos a la base mientras hablábamos a solas con él.

Volvimos al encuentro de nuestros compañeros y Jasper donde éste ultimo nos volvió a preguntar si aceptábamos.

- Te parecería mal que dos de ellos se quedasen con nosotras?- Le dije otra vez con aquel tono juguetón a la vez que amable y seguro.

-Quienes dos?- Preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándonos a ambas jefas del grupo que había llegado ante él. Señalé al pequeño y a Adela que se encontraba más cerca de Jalié y el asintió.- Está bien solo vosotros cuatro, sin bromitas. Los demás se irán y hablaremos todo lo que queráis.

Con solo una mirada de Jalié y mía los que no fueron mencionados se marcharon hacia el norte siguiendo el mismo aroma que habíamos dejado al dirigirnos allí. Eran rápidos, llegarían en poco tiempo y comentarían lo ocurrido.


	9. Chapter 9

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 9· **_

[…]

Con solo una mirada de Jalié y mía los que no fueron mencionados se marcharon hacia el norte siguiendo el mismo aroma que habíamos dejado al dirigirnos allí. Eran rápidos, llegarían en poco tiempo y comentarían lo ocurrido.

No mentiré al decir que me sorprendió oír que se sabían mi nombre. Sin duda la que mandaba todo este embrollo no podía ser otra que Jane.

En cuanto acabaron de hablar me di cuenta de que había reducido la fuerza con la que sostenía a Chace entre mis manos, y que también había menguado los sentimientos que lo habían hecho enmudecer. Lo solté y lo dejé caer sobre sus rodillas como había hecho él solito antes de tal espectáculo.

Las únicas que habían hablado habían sido las dos muchachas que aparentaban tener unos dieciséis y dieciocho años si no me equivocaba. Por ello supuse que eran las que mandaban en aquel grupito de buscadores. Al parecer sí que querían encontrarme.

-Shoalia, hablemos.-Dijo una de ellas, la que aparentaba algo más de edad, entonces la jovencita se llamaba Shoalia…

Lo que me sorprendió, si últimamente me estaba dejando pillar desprevenido, era que cada una volvió por donde había venido, es decir en direcciones contrarias. Pero segundos después volvían de los mismos lugares y parecía que en efecto habían mantenido una conversación.

Me decían que podría hablar con ellas dos, pero que no renunciaban al respaldo de dos de ellos. Me señalaron a lo que me pareció un niño de ocho o nueve años y a otra joven de la misma edad que ellas.

Asentí y los demás miembros de tal organización se marcharon cogiendo a Chace por los codos para que fuese con ellos.

-Bien chicas, seré breve. Para que me busca Jane?- Dije como si le quitara importancia a mi pregunta, como si supiese la respuesta y solo deseara oírla de unas bocas ajenas para confirmarlo.

La verdad es que me imaginaba alguna razón absurda como " para acabar lo que no me dejasteis" , " para enfrentarse a mi" o cualquiera de esas cosas imaginables por la última visita que nos hizo, pero lo que me dijeron me dejo en ascuas.

- No lo sabemos con certeza. - Dijo la más mayor. Acercándose un poco más a mi posición.- En todo caso, tu no ibas con una moto? donde la has dejado?

Vaya! esto si era a una sorpresa... Me habían estado siguiendo desde mucho antes! La muchacha le dirigió una mirada al pequeño y después a Shoalia.

-Si, Jalié es a él a quien vio.- Dijo esta afirmando algo que aun no comprendía. Por el momento sabía tres cosas; las que mandaban eran Shoalia y Jalié, el pequeño me había visto antes y me querían para Jane.

- Bien, si no lo sabéis dejaré que me guieis hasta ella.- Les dije con voz segura mientras señalaba a las dos chicas.- Y tú, cómo te llamas?

El pequeño me contesto enseguida y con una sonrisa en el rostro, una de dos o realmente era así de adorable o había aprendido alguna táctica de su maestra Jane, pues de veras parecía sentir simpatía hacia mí.

Las muchachas se miraron mutuamente, asintieron y mandaron al pequeño por delante de nosotros y dijeron a la otra joven que cerrase las filas. Por lo que veía no les gustaba dejar zonas descubiertas en los paseos…Repito que parecían ser bastantes astutos y organizados.

Al poco rato de que comenzásemos a correr en dirección al norte me hicieron parar. La joven que nos seguía paró a nuestro lado y tras un simple "síguelo" de la voz de las dos chicas, siguió al pequeño.

-Dije que sin bromitas chicas.- Le repetí al ver que los dejaban marchar por delante de nosotros a gran velocidad. - A donde van?

-Cállate por favor. No pensaba que serías tan refunfuñón tío. - Me dijo Shoalia poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Mira ellos irán delante vale? nosotras tenemos otra forma de llegar a Jane y al refugio.

Me tomo de la mano con fuerza, no hice ademán de soltarle, pero me pareció extraño que tuviese que darme la mano para llegar al refugio. Al menos eso me pareció hasta que vi cómo Jalié me tomaba la otra mano y la que quedaba libre la entrelazaba con la de Shoalia. En apenas dos segundos percibí que no estábamos en el mismo lugar que antes.

En efecto. Estábamos en las faldas de una montaña de altura media rebosante de árboles jóvenes y mayores de los 100 años. En cuanto sentí que estaba sobre una hierba húmeda me di cuenta de que seguía de la mano de ambas chicas.

-Dónde estamos?- Pregunté mientras me liberaba de sus fuertes manos y echaba un vistazo a los alrededores.

-Donde querías llegar por lo que tengo entendido. - Dijo Jalié antes de dirigirse a su compañera.- Esperad aquí ahora volvemos. Los primeros estarán a punto de llegar, Si la luna nos deja antes de que lleguen, adéntrate con él.

Shoalia asintió y me dedicó un guiño antes de que viese lo que había provocado que cambiásemos de lugar sin siquiera movernos. Jalié se podía desaparecer.

Segundos después apareció con la joven y el niño agarrados a sus manos y sonriente nos comunicó que les quedaban unos minutos.

El niño se me acercó preguntándome nuevamente por la moto y no tuve otro remedio que contárselo, de todas formas podría recuperarla más tarde. La joven que se aparecía tuvo la misma opinión al parecer, pues tras acabar de contarle donde la dejé al pequeño John, ésta se fue y volvió después de poco rato con mi moto de una mano.

-Mmm… Debería darte las gracias?- Le dije con un tono de voz serio y frio aun, pero algo más divertido que antes. Después de todo me habían traído tal y como me habían prometido y encima me devolvían mi bonita moto.

-No te molestes todavía. Ya han llegado los demás, andando chicos. - Cierto, volteé la cabeza para mirar en la misma dirección que ella y pude ver cómo los gemelos las otras chicas, que ahora veía que eran trillizas, y el joven que se había llevado a Chace, con Chace a su lado regresaban. Así pues tenían previsto legar antes.

-Muy bien chicas, no sé de qué me sorprendo.- Era Chace, volvía a estar en sus cabales, por lo visto le había causado demasiados cambios y no los había acogido bien del todo. Sonreí para mis adentros por haber encontrado a un vampiro tan vulnerable a mis capacidades.

-Venga, menos cháchara que Nos estará esperando en la plaza con los demás.- Dijo Shoalia tras lanzarle una mirada de esas asesinas a Chace. No parecía querer perdonarlo, se la veía incomoda cerca de él y no me resulto para nada difícil sentir el odio que se tenían el uno al otro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 10· **_

[…]

-Venga, menos cháchara que Nos estará esperando en la plaza con los demás.- Dijo Shoalia tras lanzarle una mirada de esas asesinas a Chace. No parecía querer perdonarlo, se la veía incomoda cerca de él y no me resulto para nada difícil sentir el odio que se tenían el uno al otro.

(Refugio de los Perl's)

Había dejado marchar a mis dos chicas y al pequeño John y no hacía otra cosa que preguntarme por qué había mandado a tan buenos reclutas a por él pudiendo haberle mandado a unos simples neófitos recién despertados. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Él era todo un experto en los que acababan de abrir los ojos por segunda vez, ya nos lo había demostrado en alguna ocasión y lo habíamos dejado pasar como un dato cualquiera.

Escuche el suave aullido del pequeño que indicaba que se alejaban de nuestras tierras, al instante la imagen de Jalié en la frontera del campamento se hizo visible y los demás integrantes de aquel grupo partieron.

Me volví para quedar de frente a mis chicos y poder decirles lo que se esperaba de ellos en los siguientes instantes. Duncan seguía con los novatos que era una simple prevención para que no se largase a perseguir al grupo que partía hacia las afueras del campamento. No quería perder más reclutas por la tontería de cuatro críos.

-Duncan tráelos contigo.- Dije de forma tranquila mientras él mismo me dedicaba una cabezada ligera antes de hacer lo que le había mandado. No tardaron mucho en llegar a nuestro lado los menos expertos en esto del vampirismo. Nuevamente sonreí sin poder evitarlo al ver que seguían siendo un gran número de reclutas.

- Jane! por qué no nos dejas ir?- Una muchacha que tan solo llevaba cinco días en mis filas me preguntaba aquello a todas horas. Reconozco que me molestaba tenerla siempre preguntando sobre las diferencias que tenían ellos y mis dos chicas predilectas, pero era admirable la fuerza de voluntad que tenia la pequeña.

La miré directamente a ella y después le provoqué una pequeña descarga de dolor en su cuerpo, una milésima de segundo se le convirtió en un dolor ameno. No quería pasarme con ella pero necesitaba algo como repuesta.

-Relájate Mery, Todavía no estáis en condiciones. - Era cierto y lo sabían. La mirada que me devolvió fue de desafío pero al instante cambio por serenidad, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer aquella pequeña y no lo subestimaba. - Ahora necesito que retoméis vuestros entrenamientos con vuestros líderes, Duncan, Fred y con Janett.

Su sonrisa me hizo recordar que desde el día anterior ella había ocupado el puesto de líder en uno de los grupitos. Hice una especie de recuento mientras comenzaban a ocupar puestos para retomar dichos entrenamientos en los que me gustaba observar sus avances. Desde la llegada de Shoalia no habíamos perdido un solo miembro del grupo y eso me agradaba pues de esa manera solamente crecíamos.

El grupo de Mery consistía en cinco adolescentes bien instruidos en su vida humana y que habían optado por aplicar lo que sabían a sus nuevas fuerzas; Mery, Boyle, Juanan, Kris y Johana. Las tres chicas eran las que mejor dominaban las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pues hasta hacia unos días formaban parte del grupo femenino de artes marciales de la universidad, ahora las tres se dedicaban a machacar a sus oponentes dentro de este campamento. Fred se les unió al grupo para supervisar y para participar en el entrenamiento formando pareja con Kris.

Otro de los grupos se unió a Janett. Esta chica me gustaba porque sabía controlar su fuerza y manipularla de tal manera que llegaba a acumular toda en la parte que en la que le pegabas provocando que te hiciese más daño tú al pegarla que ella misma. El grupo que se le unió era uno de los más salvajes, más que nada porque el mayor de sus integrantes resultaba tener solo 2 días y estaba convencido de que era el líder porque podía crear cuerdas que amarrasen al oponente. Yo no lo quité de su error, pues así contaba con que cuando los siete vampiritos de ese grupo intentasen pelearse acabarían todos atados a la pared.

El último grupo era el más curioso, pues no disponían de ningún miembro como líder real, dependiendo para qué tarea elegían a uno diferente. Este grupo se dedicaba más a las estrategias que a la fuerza, eran inteligentes, pero duros de roer. Duncan empezó la pelea de tal grupo con una sonrisa socarrona, sabía que no atacarían uno por uno, ni de manera descontrolada.

Una vez estuvieron ocupados todos los novatos me dirigí a los ocho miembros que quedaron libres de tareas. No hizo falta más que una mirada y un simple movimiento de dedos para que entendiesen que los quería en las entradas y salidas del campamento.

Nada más darse la vuelta y dirigirse a sus destinos de vigilancia Jalié apareció a mi lado. Ya teníamos problemas? pero si apenas se habían marchado!

- Jane, los hemos encontrado nos encontrareis en el norte en unos minutos. Está con Chace.- Fue rápida y precisa, antes de que pudiese decir nada se fue y me dejo sola en la plaza contemplando como mi nueva "familia" crecía y se hacía más fuerte.

Al parecer era cierto que sabían dónde encontrar a Jasper, pues Jane nos había mandado a llamar a todos mediante Jalié hace apenas media hora. Ella ya se había ido con Shoalia y los que Jane propuso que las acompañasen, entonces nos mando a entrenar con los novatos y a guardar las entradas y salidas.

Yo me dirigí a la que tenía asignada desde hace un par de días, la entrada del norte, por la que se acostumbraba a entrar desde las montañas.

No tardé en percibirlas. Solo llevaba unos minutos en las ramas de los arboles cercaos a la entrada cuando oí la voz de Chace felicitando a las chicas y después la respuesta de Shoalia me dio a entender que entrarían por mi puerta.

Caminaban sin una orden exacta, pero se veía que aun mantenían las filas que habían organizado a la ida, pues las dos chicas de Jane se encontraban en cabeza con Jasper y John detrás de ellas. Chace los seguía con Eneritz vigilándolo de cerca, seguramente no se fiaba mucho de él después de intentar dárselas de héroe. Finalmente estaban las trillizas y los gemelos hablando entre ellos.

- Buen trabajo Chicas, habéis tardado menos de lo que creíamos.- Les dije bajando repentinamente de las ramas cuando se posicionaron bajo mi árbol.

Como aterricé justo a la derecha de Shoalia me dirigí primero a ella, causando la parada del grupo.

- Bien, quien me entrega los datos? Shoalia? Jalié? o quizás el invitado?- dije mirando uno a uno a los que mencionaba, aunque me detuve durante más tiempo en el vampiro que traía su moto con él. Era algo digno de ver, pues creía que estaría sin ella después de su encuentro con Chace tal y como creía John. Fue Shoalia la que me contestó volviéndose ha mi y cerrando los ojos mientras acercaba su frente.

No tarde en comprobar que habían tenido algunas trabas que habían saldado con rapidez y agudeza. -Jane estará contenta de vuestro regreso chicas. Seguidme.- Les indiqué tras apartar mi mano de la frente de mi superior y comenzaba a caminar delante de ellas.


	11. Chapter 11

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 11· **_

[…]

No tarde en comprobar que habían tenido algunas trabas que habían saldado con rapidez y agudeza. -Jane estará contenta de vuestro regreso chicas. Seguidme.- Les indiqué tras apartar mi mano de la frente de mi superior y comenzaba a caminar delante de ellas.

- Jane ya sabía de nuestro regreso Deeva, pero gracias de todas formas.- Me dijo Jalié mientras caminábamos adentrándonos en el campamento al fin. - Estáis en las mismas posiciones por lo que veo… No está tardando Nyha en interrumpir tu puesto?

Su tono de voz me hizo sacar una leve carcajada en un tono angelical. Nadie sabía en qué pensaba Jane al convertir a esa cría y unirla a los mayores sin hacerla pasar más de dos días con los novatos, pero por supuesto nadie decía nada a las órdenes directas de Jane. Nyha acababa con la paciencia de la mayoría y por desgracia en las últimas dos guardia me había tocado ser la posición contigua a la suya, es decir, que tenía sus visitas cada dos minutos.

- Calla no vaya a ser que venga a distraernos.- Sonreí al ver que no era la única que se tomaba ciertas libertades en la manera de hablar a las superiores. John estaba empezando a ocupar terreno entre los mayores y no se le daba mal. - No podemos ir más rápido? quiero pedir mis horas si no os importa chicas.

En efecto aquel niño estaba dejando huella en el campamento con su forma de ser. Apresuramos el paso para llegar a la puerta de madera que hasta hace no mucho disponía de un cartel donde se leía "Campamento infantil de verano" y donde ahora no había nada más que una puerta que sostenía en ambas direcciones una muralla de piedra de la cual sobresalían los antiguos troncos de la misma. Aquello último había sido gentileza de Shoalia, el reforzar la muralla de troncos con piedra para que no tuviésemos que repáralas tantas veces.

Una vez ante la puerta me detuve y di un aullido leve y suave, que más bien parecía ser una pequeña parte de las notas de un adagio. Las puertas se abrieron y pudimos contemplar que Jane había puesto en marcha los entrenamientos por parejas que se discutían por todo el campamento.

No habíamos andado mucho cuando una chica mas se nos unió al grupo saltando de las ramas y colocándose junto a las jefecillas.

Pude apreciar orgullo en ella y también alegría, de seguro pensaba que tardarían mas. En efecto eso era, según lo que nos había indicado después de hablar con Shoalia.

Intenté hacerme a la idea de que por lo visto Jane no se había conformado con crear un ejército así sin más, sino que había ido escogiendo meticulosamente a aquellos que podrían llegara tener buenos dones, pues la Chica que acababa de unírsenos supo de prácticamente todo con solo posar su manos en la frente de Shoalia.

Después seguimos caminando hasta una puerta en la que volvimos a detenernos. Hasta entonces lo único que me interesó de su conversación fueron los nombres, La muchacha nueva era Deeva y al parecer estaba aguardándonos. Escuché cómo entonaba un aullido para que nos abriesen la puerta, aquel gesto me pareció bastante cómico, dado que los aullidos eran más comunes en los peludos metamorfos y hombres lobo con los que nos llevábamos tan bien por naturaleza.

Las puertas se abrieron para enseñarme lo que antaño pudo ser un campamento para niños, pues se podían encontrar algunos restos de columpios y demás juegos típicos en los parques, aunque la verdad es que estaban en muy malas condiciones.

Lo segundo en lo que me fijé fue en la actividad que se palpaba en el lugar, pues estábamos rodeados por parejas de vampiros peleando, pero no eran peleas reales que fue lo que me sorprendió de verdad, eran entrenamientos como los que habíamos decidido hacer en su día los Cullen para enfrentarnos a los neófitos de Victoria.

Cuando estuvimos todos dentro del campamento las puertas se cerraron de un golpe de cuerdas, que pude ver, salían de los brazos de un vampiro no muy lejano a nuestra posición. Aquel muchacho se nos acercó para llamar a uno de los gemelos y decirle que entrenase con él. Jalié le dijo que marchase tranquilo y así lo hizo junto al niño cuerda que no parecía tener más de doce años y que por los ojos pude comprobar que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo como inmortal. Esto era un ejército, no lo que había intentado hacer Victoria con los suyos en Seattle. Jane había sabido organizarlos y controlarlos de buena manera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba ella.

Poco a poco, mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de todo aquello, nos fuimos reduciendo en número hasta quedarnos únicamente las dos chicas al mando, Deeva, John, Chace y yo. A Chace les costó que se quedara, pues lo único que quería era irse y adentrarse en algún combate de entrenamiento. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que tenía miedo de encararse a Jane por no haber cumplido con lo que esta le había encargado, al menos no de la manera en la que esperaba.

Llegamos a una especie de plazoleta redonda donde abundaban algunos asientos de piedra y otros de madera por los alrededores, al parecer la habían asignado como lugar de reunión. Me percaté de que estaba todo bastante bien cuidad y ordenado meticulosamente como podría esperarse de una vulturi como Jane, aunque he de admitir que por los demás detalles no parecía querer entablar ninguna relación con ellos. De veras estaba haciendo todo esto de espaldas a los vulturi? Como se tomarían sus señores que tan bien posicionada la tenían que ahora estuviese revelándose a ellos?

Viré la vista para ver el otro extremo del campamento cuando sentí un dolor poco intenso pero que permanecía como un tirón en el cuello que me hizo girar la cabeza en la dirección contraria a la que yo pretendía mirar. No quería creer que ahora empezase a utilizar su don para otros fines.

En efecto, allí estaba Jane esperándonos con su sonrisa de niña inocente y su mirada roja intensa clavada en mí. No tenía un aspecto físico diferente al de nuestra última reunión, como era de esperar, pero me resulto vagamente desconocida su nueva forma de sentir, si es que antes podía hacerlo.

Solo recordaba ira, asco, desagrado y furia en su interior las veces que nos habíamos llegado a encontrar, pero esta vez se la veía alegre, agradecida y tranquila. Pero no por que estuviese respaldada por sus amos o alegre como cuando se disponía a torturar a otros como antaño, no… Esta era un a Jane distinta a la que había creído conocer.

-Por lo que veo Olivia no se confundió. Pero reconozco que te esperábamos antes Cullen. - Me dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento de piedra y se acercaba a nosotros haciendo resonar el suelo de tierra bajo sus botas militares.- o debería llamarte Withlock?

Su pregunta parecía más que nada una trampa, por lo que no quise darle el gusto de responder y dejar en una posición u otra a la familia de Carlisle.

-Gracias por encontrarlo John, puedes ir a tu grupo de entrenamiento. Deeva te agradezco también tu colaboración sigue con la guardia. Chicas, buen trabajo por el rescate y por traerme a esta sabandija.- Mire de mala manera a Chace y le señale la zona donde los demás se encontraban entrenando mientras esperaba que se largase de allí o recibiese castigo.

- Jane, yo preferiría que me dieses mis horas antes de ponerme a entrenar, por culpa de las guardias llevo días de demora.- La voz del pequeño estaba llena de inocencia y parecía adorar a Jane como si fuese su verdadera hermana, aunque pocos podrían ver en el que la quería mas que si se tratase de un hermano.

Para acentuar el cambio que había sufrido Jane Vulturi, asintió y le dejo marchar al igual que a Deeva a la que le indico que las dejara a solas conmigo.

Por fin podría comprobar si aquello que vi en aquel vampiro era real. Quería comprobarlo por mi misma y ver si era capaz de hacerme sentir igual que la última vez.

- Bien Jasper, Ahora que nos encontramos solos podremos hablar y aclarar cuentas.- no podía creer que al fin lo tenía a solas conmigo. Era cierto que estaban mis dos sucesoras, pero en ellas se podía confiar a la hora de cerrar la boca y no contar nada de lo que dijésemos en aquel encuentro.

- No sé qué quieres que te cuente Jane, yo solo vine porque tu les hiciste mandarme a buscar.- Su voz era igual que entonces, fría segura y sin rasgo de emociones queme indicasen algo sobre él. Como había ocurrido en todos los encontronazos con los Cullen, la razón de que nadie le tomase en cuenta hasta que nuestras miradas e encontraron en el…

Me obligue a parar aquellas imágenes que volvían a inundar mi mente, no podía empezar otra vez a verlo como otra cosa que no fuese enemigo o posible ayuda.

-No nos mientas que has sido tú el que se ha venido con la moto.- De verdad algún día aprendería esta mujer a callarse cuando hace falta? Solo me hizo falta un instante para que su mirada se cruzase con la mía y pudiese darle su mini dosis de dolor para acallarla y dejar que yo me ocupase del asunto.

- No hagas mucho caso de las palabras de Jalié, por cierto ella se ofrece voluntaria a cuidar tu moto y a llevarla a la caseta verdad?- Miré a Jalié nuevamente y pude comprobar que se estaba recomponiendo del dolor que había sufrido. Asintió levemente y se marchó con la moto de Jasper. Ya volvería más tarde


	12. Chapter 12

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 12· **_

Por fin podría comprobar si aquello que vi en aquel vampiro era real. Quería comprobarlo por mi misma y ver si era capaz de hacerme sentir igual que la última vez.

- Bien Jasper, Ahora que nos encontramos solos podremos hablar y aclarar cuentas.- no podía creer que al fin lo tenía a solas conmigo. Era cierto que estaban mis dos sucesoras, pero en ellas se podía confiar a la hora de cerrar la boca y no contar nada de lo que dijésemos en aquel encuentro.

- No sé qué quieres que te cuente Jane, yo solo vine porque tu les hiciste mandarme a buscar.- Su voz era igual que entonces, fría segura y sin rasgo de emociones queme indicasen algo sobre él. Como había ocurrido en todos los encontronazos con los Cullen, la razón de que nadie le tomase en cuenta hasta que nuestras miradas e encontraron en el…

Me obligue a parar aquellas imágenes que volvían a inundar mi mente, no podía empezar otra vez a verlo como otra cosa que no fuese enemigo o posible ayuda.

-No nos mientas que has sido tú el que se ha venido con la moto.- De verdad algún día aprendería esta mujer a callarse cuando hace falta? Solo me hizo falta un instante para que su mirada se cruzase con la mía y pudiese darle su mini dosis de dolor para acallarla y dejar que yo me ocupase del asunto.

- No hagas mucho caso de las palabras de Jalié, por cierto ella se ofrece voluntaria a cuidar tu moto y a llevarla a la caseta verdad?- Miré a Jalié nuevamente y pude comprobar que se estaba recomponiendo del dolor que había sufrido. Asintió levemente y se marchó con la moto de Jasper. Ya volvería más tarde

Le hice una mueca de advertencia a la chavala enseñándole los colmillos de una manera disimulada. No debería andarse con tantas libertades…

- Deberías enseñarle a tus polluelos a respetar a aquellos que llevan siglos en el negocio Jane, de lo contrario podrían salir malheridos… - Le dije mostrándole una sonrisa torcida.- Pero es verdad, he sido yo el que pretendía llegara ti.

Su mirada cambio y se volvió a mí provocando que mi sorpresa aumentara. Lo escondí todo lo que pude, pero dudaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Jane estaba feliz y se encontraba a gusto con aquel clan. Había llegado a sentirse mal por la joven a la que le había inyectado aquel ameno dolor. No podía entender aquel cambio de estado en ella, la que había llegado a ser la niña demonio a la que muchos vampiros de todos lados temían encontrarse de frente.

- Shoalia se siente desconcertada por mi osadía Jane Vulturi, perdón, Jane de los Perl's. Quizás deberías decirle que tengo unos pocos años más que ella de ventaja en este juego.- No sabía el porqué actuaba así, pero no me gustaba ver y sentir que Jane se había cambiado de bando enfrentándose a lo que antaño había pertenecido.

- Señora…- Shoalia no acabo la frase. En menos de lo que esperaba vi la mano de Jane apretando el cuello de su mandada contra la pared de piedra más cercana. - Per..don..nemé…- Logró escupir antes de caer rendida al suelo con el miedo y la vergüenza ahogándola de manera alarmante.

No tuvo que decir nada al respecto, se dio la vuelta y se contuvo durante unos segundos antes de volverse a mí y a su ahora temerosa vampiresa. De veras había cambiado su carácter, cómo podría haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo? cómo era posible que los castigase o que les infringiese dolor psíquico cuando la llamaban señora y no cuando la llamaban por el nombre de pila? Luego estaba también el hecho de que ya no se sentía agradecida ni enteramente divertida cuando llevaba a cabo su tortura, sino que lo lamentaba por ellos… Esto era demasiado como para callármelo.

-Jane… ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Mi voz lo indicaba todo por mucho que no lo quisiese; preocupación, interés y curiosidad, sorpresa.

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Cullen!- Las últimas palabras las dijo con rabia mientras las pronunciaba como si escupiera toda la ira que se había guardado durante aquellos meses.- Desde que derrotasteis a los neófitos insignificantes esos de Victoria, No he sido la misma y todos en la guardia lo han notado… incluido Aro.

El único que parecía no querer creerlo era Alec, pero dudo mucho que le quede alguna esperanza sobre mi desde que abandone los terrenos Vulturi. Debido a ti me encuentro en esta situación y con este clan. Por tu culpa e tenido estos cambios! y te dignas a preguntar el motivo! Después de lo del claro fui bajo las órdenes de Aro a investigaros y a sacaros algo de información. Lo pospuse hasta que me obligaron a salir del castillo sin dejarme volver hasta que lo llevase a cabo. Lo hice, viajé hasta la mansión en la que "felizmente" residís. Y sabes lo que me encontré? Me encontré contigo y con tu mirada extraña, con la misma sensación que experimenté por primera vez en el claro y con el mismo miedo de después. ¡MIEDO! ¡YO! No te das cuenta Jasper Withlock de lo que has hecho!

Shoalia se había quedado petrificada, se había olvidado de su miedo y angustia provocada por Jane para quedarse totalmente inmóvil apoyada en la misma pared donde ésta la había dejado mirándola como si nunca la hubiese visto. Al parecer nunca había hablado de esto con ninguno de ellos, pues de repente la actividad de la que rebosaba el campamento se desvaneció, dejando silencio e inquietud junto con sorpresa en todos los vampiros que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Ahora el miedo iba poco a poco apoderándose de todos los presentes, de todos a los que Jane había convertido sin decirles nada de su "vida" pasada.

-Jane…- Repetí de pie frente a ella, de donde no me había movido mientras ella me gritaba toda aquella información, donde me había quedado mirándola sorprendido por ver la sinceridad con la que me había confesado todo aquello. Había sentido miedo de la sensación que experimentó en el claro, miedo por sentir aprecio de alguien en el bosque en nuestro segundo encuentro. - Jane tranquila… - Le susurré mientras la tomaba de ambos hombros para acercarla a mí y poder abrazarla como si de una niña realmente indefensa se tratase.

Jane, y todos los que nos tenían en su punto de mira, se sorprendieron de aquella escena; yo, también. Era extraño de explicar, pues ella se había dejado abrazar seguramente por primera vez, y lo hacía con la sensación del sollozo en su rostro, con el miedo de que nos burlásemos de ella y con la alegría de haberlo dicho todo al fin.

La abracé fuerte y posé mis labios sobre sus cabellos, dándole un beso delicado de consolación. No se merecía sentirse así por aquel alcance. No después de que viese todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer para ocultarlo de sus amos y de manera inconsciente, o no, lo que había hecho para protegerme de la ira de estos últimos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 13· **_

[…]

La abracé fuerte y posé mis labios sobre sus cabellos, dándole un beso delicado de consolación. No se merecía sentirse así por aquel alcance. No después de que viese todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer para ocultarlo de sus amos y de manera inconsciente, o no, lo que había hecho para protegerme de la ira de estos últimos.

No podía ser cierto…

Se lo había contado todo, absolutamente todo de manera que pudiese pensar que era su culpa, pero allí estaba él rodeándome con sus brazos y besando mis cabellos… Cómo podía ser aquello posible? A caso sentía él lo mismo que había sentido al mirarle por primera vez atentamente? No, no podía ser que pensase en dejar a su duende vidente y a su familia para estar con una cría como yo. Entonces porqué estaba allí conmigo? Por qué estaba abrazándome después de todo lo que le he reprochado en tan poco tiempo?

Podría estar llorando de no ser por el hecho de que las lagrimas ya no acudían a mí, podría encontrarme con las mejillas sonrosadas si no fuese porque mi piel no ha podido dejar su palidez desde hacía décadas. Lo abrazaría devolviéndole todo el cariño que me estaba dando con aquel abrazo y beso suyo, de no ser porque los brazos dejaron de contestarme al sentirme completa de nuevo… completa por una vez, más de lo que antes creía que podría ser.

- Por qué?- Fue lo único que mis cuerdas vocales fueron capaz de reproducir después de varios minutos en los que aun seguía entre sus brazos.

- Porque ya lo sabía Jane.- Me contestó apartándome unos centímetros de él y posando nuevamente sus manos en mis hombros para poder mirarme a la cara con aquella sonrisa suya. No quería que me viese con aquella expresión, pero era inútil intententar esconderle a él algún sentimiento. Ya sabía lo de su don, pero no podía decirme a mi misma hasta que punto era fiable la información de la que disponíamos. Ahora sabía que era cierto, su don era empático y con ello había entendido mis primeros sentimientos ajenos a los que me imponían mis amos los vulturi.

Me fue difícil, pero posé mis manos sobre las suyas e intenté apartarlas de mi, al menos eso quise aunque acabe por entrelazarlas con las mías en la misma posición. Lo miré a los ojos con la sensación de estar llorando, pero sin tener apenas una sola lagrima que indicase ese acto.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en aquella plazoleta rodeada por los vampiros de Perl que me obedecían a mí y a mis chicas no fue algo que pensara real hasta unas milésimas antes de experimentarlo.

No podía creerme la osadía que había experimentado aquel vampiro con nuestra Jane. Era increíble que le estuviese buscando para luego dejarlo hablarle de cualquier manera.

Nos tomaba por inútiles que estaba todo el tiempo indicándonos que era mucho mayor que nosotras? En cierto modo no aparentaba mucha más edad, aunque bien pensado… Cuanto llevaría siendo así de joven? Vale esta vez la visita tenía un punto a su favor, ninguno de nosotros cumplía el año aparte de nuestra señora que a decir verdad tampoco nos había dicho la edad que realmente tenía su mente… pero por la manera en la que nos hablaba en ocasiones, todos habíamos llegado a pensar que era de la edad media.

Vi como este se refería a nosotras como sus polluelos y mi desconcierto se desvaneció para hacerle frente. Lo malo fue que falle en pronunciar a Jane como mi señora en vez de por su nombre de pila. Con eso lo único que conseguí fue destara su ira y al parecer ésta fue más de la que usaba con regularidad contra todos nosotros, pues el dolor de su agarre me estaba aplastando la garganta contra la pared de la caseta cercana a la plaza, donde había visto bien aplastarme.

Me soltó y quede sentada con la espalda apoyada en dicha pared mientras Jane y Jasper seguían su conversación, en la que Jane cogió rápidamente el timón.

No me lo podía creer.

No tuve mucho tiempo para asimilar lo que la antigua vulturi, por lo que entendí, dijo pues un segundo más tarde se encontraban abrazados. Esto era muy extraño, de veras no los entendía. Cuando vi que jane volvía en sí y le tomaba las manos con intención de apartárselas de encima, supuse que nos mandaría lejos y que torturaría al joven por haberla tocado de aquella manera. A nosotros nos haba dejado muy claro que la única forma de tocarla sería en un duelo y que aun así tendríamos pocas oportunidades para ello.

Definitivamente aquel día había sido caótico, pero nada como lo que estábamos presenciando todos en aquel instante de la noche. En vez de apartarse de él hizo algo de lo que nadie la veía capaz, ni siquiera el propio Jasper, debido a la expresión que optó cuando sucedió.

Lo único de lo que fue capaz la pequeña diablilla había sido de preguntarme el porqué y yo con una sonrisita tranquila e inocente le contesté.

- Porque ya lo sabía Jane- Y era verdad. Sabia de sus miedos por los sentimientos nuevos que estaba experimentando desde lo ocurrido en el claro tras la pelea del ejército de Victoria contra los Quilleutes y los Cullens.

En ese momento Jane tomó mis manos y supuse que se apartaría de mi y que me mandaría marchar o por el contrario que se iría ella; pero no fue así. Entrelazo sus propias manos con las mías y me miro de manera tierna, pues lo único que podría estar haciendo ahora de ser humana, sería llorar. Lo sabía y por ello no hice nada para presionarla.

Pero lo Que hizo fue repentino y me dejó sin habla.

En menos de lo que yo esperaba me había soltado las manos y me las había colocado alrededor del cuello, abrazándome mientras sus labios se topaban con los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla entre mis brazos, pues no quería caer cuan largo era con Jane sobre mí.

De cualquier manera, fuese como fuese, allí estábamos los dos abrazados y absortos en un beso en el que Jane ponía todo lo que nadie la creía capaz de sentir y yo me sentía contrariado por todo aquello, por como había ocurrido y por lo que podría desatar aquello.

Como era que la estaba dejando seguir?


	14. Chapter 14

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 14· **_

[…]

En menos de lo que yo esperaba me había soltado las manos y me las había colocado alrededor del cuello, abrazándome mientras sus labios se topaban con los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla entre mis brazos, pues no quería caer cuan largo era con Jane sobre mí.

De cualquier manera, fuese como fuese, allí estábamos los dos abrazados y absortos en un beso en el que Jane ponía todo lo que nadie la creía capaz de sentir y yo me sentía contrariado por todo aquello, por como había ocurrido y por lo que podría desatar aquello.

Cómo era que la estaba dejando seguir?

(En un árbol, escondido de los Perl's)

No podía ser cierto… Como había sido capaz Jane Vulturi de Convertirse en algo como eso? Como podía haber creado un Clan para ella misma y con tantos delitos similares a los que ella misma ponía fin mediante torturas?

Mire a mi derecha, donde se encontraba una niña pequeña dando saltitos alrededor de un árbol mientras montaba la guardia que le tocaba, según había oído antes de llegar allí, se llamaba Nyha y no muchos la aguantaban más de dos minutos. Ahora entendía el porqué.

Sonreí al recordar que la pequeña no podría avisar del intruso que se ocultaba entre las ramas, yo llevaba días yendo y viniendo al campamento para vigilar a la que una vez había creído mi hermana vampira, Jane. Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa por ella que camuflar mi aroma al completo, hasta dejarlo nulo al olfato de los vampiros mas quisquillosos y meterme entre las ramas más altas para observarla.

Había podido comprobar que en efecto, estaba formando un clan que se hacían llamar Los Perl's. Tenía varios dones bajo su mandato, entre ellos a la enana que montaba guardia, que tenía mejor visión que cualquier otro vampiro. De esto último no me hubiese percatado de no ser por la noche anterior en la que por culpa de mi poca atención me vio estando yo fuera del alcance máximo de un vampiro común. El oído también parecía tenerlo más agudo y supuse que su cualidad eran los sentidos agudizados, por eso procuré que mi aroma fuese lo más nulo posible al acercarme, para prevenir alarmas.

Otra cosa de la que me entere la noche pasada fue de que andaban buscando a un muchacho, vampiro también, que le s había indicado Jane. Tengo que decirlo, me sorprendió ver que la llamaban por su nombre de pila, y que cuando alguno se atrevía a decirle señora o ama o incluso jefa los demás lo miraban mal. Algo iba mal, Jane no podía haber cambiado tanto en aquel tramo de tiempo. Era cierto que en menos d lo que la creía capaz se había organizado lo suficiente como para poder controlar a los recién despertados y hacer que no se mataran entre ellos. Por lo que sabía llevaba unos meses en este campamento donde no habían perdido más que un neófito estúpido al que la misma Jane decidió acabar.

Algo hizo que la pequeña e inquieta Nyha se parase en seco y que dejase de canturrear como llevaba haciendo durante más o menos una hora. La miré atentamente y comprobé que había oído algo del interior de sus terrenos. Ella se dispuso a entrar, pero primero aulló de manera sutil. Me había acostumbrado a su curiosa manera de advertir las entradas y salidas. Otro vampiro le contesto, no estaba muy lejos.

Entonces apareció un niño que tendría como mucho nueve años. De veras Jane estaba haciendo cosas que no debería… Éste se acercó corriendo a gran velocidad a la niña y la retuvo.

- Quieta Nyha no entres ahora! está con él y no parece que estén teniendo una conversación muy tranquila. - La pequeña se detuvo y lo miro sin comprender. Con quien estaba Jane? a quien se supone que había mandado a buscar hace unos días? - Los he oído antes de marcharme a cazar, déjalos no intervengas vale? la verdad es que da más miedo que nunca. No recuerdo haberla visto así con nosotros. Casi le rompe el cuello a Shoalia!

- Como lo sabes si te estabas marchando? Mentiroso! yo voy a ir a cuidar de Jane!.- la chica lo apartó de un empujón y se dispuso a marchar. El niño no la dejo tan fácilmente.

- Me lo ha contado Deeva vale? ella lo ha visto y se quería alejar antes de que se enfadase con ella por no haberse ido aun a su guardia. Me vio y me lo contó. Tampoco la creí pero… Me lo enseño vale? A ella la crees cierto? pues entonces quédate aquí o vente conmigo a cazar a algún despistado. - El chico se dio la vuelta y se largó sin esperar más. La niña no tardó mucho en seguirlo. AL parecer aquella Deeva de la que hablaban tenía cierta autoridad sobre ellos, pero hasta ahora no había oído hablar de ella. De Shoalia al contrario sí. Sabía que ella era la segunda al mando junto con otra joven y que parecían ser las mimadas de Jane. Por eso me extrañó que el niño dijese que casi acababa con ella.

Una vez se fueron ambos niños vampiro me adentré en el refugio de los Perl's aun sin aroma en mi cuerpo, por lo que ningún vampiro se fijó en mi. Aunque mirándolo de otra manera, quizás no se fijaron en que alguien ajeno a su clan entraba en su refugio debido al panorama que tenían en la plaza central del mismo.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Jane se encontraba en los brazos de aquel Cullen. Y no sólo eso… Ella lo abrazaba con ambas manos rodeándolo por el cuello y lo estaba … lo estaba besando?

Debería contárselo a su hermano Alec, no, no podía traicionar de aquella manera a Jane. Aun si hubiese cambiado realmente de aquella manera, no debía darle aquella estocada por la espalda. Pero Aro era otro cantar… Podía intentar escabullirme de sus visitas como había intentado hacer Jane antes de su huida, pero no podría aplazarlas de por vida. Aro era astuto y cuando menos me lo esperase tomaría mi mano para ver alguna de las misiones que me asignan cada cierto tiempo y tras ellas vería lo que me encontraba viendo en aquellos instantes… y sería castigado por haber salido sin permiso y por no haber documentado a los señores de aquella traición cometida por Jane… nuestra Jane…

Mi sorpresa se fue consumiendo bajo la fuerza que traía la pena que sentía por Jane y lo que pudiese pasarle por mi culpa.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero la separé de mí no sin un deje de pena. No podría negarle que me había pillado por sorpresa, pero tampoco tendría el valor de mentirle diciendo que no se me había hecho agradable aquel beso que compartimos.

No tuve tiempo siquiera para regañarme a mí mismo por aquellos pensamientos, pues sentí que a excepción de todos los presentes sorprendidos, había un vampiro que se sentía apenado por Jane.

Ya me la había apartado, pero mis actoreflejos me hicieron acercarla y protegerla poniéndola tras mi espalda.

-Quien eres vulturi?- Bien, había acertado pues su pena se camufló en disgusto hacia mi persona. Lo malo fue que Jane se alteró y comenzó a sentirse mal.

- Muy bonito Cullen, Muy bonito…- Escuché los aplausos suaves y casi inaudibles que daba el vulturi mientras se nos acercaba desde las sombras de una de las casetas que rodeaba la plaza en la que nos encontrábamos. - No puedo creer que ésta sea tu causa Jane…

Su voz cambió al referirse a la pequeña que ahora se encontraba "indefensa" tras de mí con sus manos clavadas a mi espalda por el desconcierto que se apoderaba de ella.

- Co..Corin?- Fue lo que le escuche decir antes de que se derrumbara sobre sus propias piernas y cayese como si fuese un saco lleno de piezas de mármol sobre el suelo de tierra. El polvo que se levantó por su caída la cubrió y manchó por dotas partes, pero ella no hizo ademan de quitarse la suciedad de encima, se encontraba perpleja por la aparición de aquel individuo de la guardia vulturi.

Lo único que me decía aquel nombre, Corin, era que se trataba del vampiro responsable de las misiones de investigación, uno de los espías a los que solían mandar tras los Vulturi a los que encomendaban cualquier tipo de misión. Es decir, de esos vampiros que se encontraban siempre al lado de Jane, Alec y Félix, pero que nunca era visto. Y ahora lo comprendía. Podía distinguir el aroma de todos los vampiros que se hallaban allí con nosotros, pues a cierto modo cada uno era distinto, pero él... Él carecía de aroma propio.

- Como me has descubierto Cullen?- Fue lo que pronunció aun viendo que Jane se había desplomado junto a mí y que yo me había agachado junto a ella. La tome de la mano, más que nada para tenerla en contacto conmigo e intentar que tomase apoyo para levantarse. Qué demonios pasaba con aquel vampiro? acaso era alguno de los que tenían a jane por hija o algo parecido?

- Tu aroma te hace invisible Corin, pero tus sentimientos te delatan… Y lo sabes.- Lo mire con verdaderas ganas de acabar con él por la forma que había tenido de atacar a Jane. Jasper! que me pasaba? estaba realmente preocupado por aquella vampira contra la que tantas veces habíamos pensado los Cullen y yo enfrentarnos… Los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Rose…Alice…

Dejé aquellos pensamientos que en aquel instante no me servirían de nada.

-Jalié! - Dije sin pensarlo dos veces, con un tono de mandato que me resulto familiar. Al parecer esta me entendió, estuviese donde estuviese, pues apareció tras Corin cogiéndolo del cuello y haciéndolo retroceder en su camino hasta nosotros dos.

Shoalia se posicionó junto a Jane, al otro lado del que me encontraba yo, y me indicó que podía dejarla con ella con un simple cabeceo. Así lo hice. Deje a Jane junto a Shoalia que la rodeó con los brazos en un ademan de tranquilizarla y yo me dirigí hacia Corin.

Este se encontraba intentando librarse de la intermitente Jalié. Sonreí de manera divertida mientras le asestaba un golpe certero en la boca del estómago y lo mandaba a chocar contra la pared. Instantes antes del contacto de la espalda del vulturi con la piedra, Jalié se apareció a mi lado dándole una patada en las costillas a Corin.

-Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Te mandó Aro, Marcus, Caius quizás?- Le susurre enfadado mientras tomaba su garganta con una de las manos y con la otra asestaba un puñetazo en la pared ya bastante malograda por nuestros impactos.

No llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento gruñó al ver que no podía lanzarme el mismo un puñetazo; Jalié lo agarraba de uno de los brazos, pero Deeva se encargaba del otro mientras que el niño cuerda lo había atado a la pared por lo restante del cuerpo.

- No piensas contestar Corin Jace Vulturi?- Esa voz…


	15. Chapter 15

_**·Sentimientos, Algo nuevo para mí 15· **_

[…]

- No piensas contestar Corin Jace Vulturi?- Esa voz…

(Campamento infantil de verano situado en las montañas de las afueras de Perl/ refugio de los vampiros del clan Perl)

El ambiente en la plaza se había caldeado demasiado. Hace apenas unos días la semividente de la que disponían en el clan de Perl dijo que un vampiro de joven apariencia llegaría del otro lado del mar en busca de la vampira al mando del clan que se había acomodado en Perl. Todos miraron en dicho instante a Jane con cara de sorpresa esperando a que les dijese quien era el que vendría.

Ella no lo sabía con certeza pero la imagen de Jasper Withlock Hale llegó a su mente a gran velocidad. Dejó que una de sus integrantes viese la imagen de aquel vampiro mediante su don, colocando la palma de su mano en la frente de ella. Después le ordenó a que se la mostrase a todos uno por uno pero diciendo su nombre solo a los más mayores y más cercanos a ella.

Tras ser avisado de cómo era el visitante al que esperaban, la mayoría de los vampiros de Jane fueron divididos en grupos a las zonas clave para adentrarse en sus terrenos y así poder retenerlo antes de que llegase por sus propios medios.

Esperaron tres días, cuando el grupo de Chace, en el que se encontraban muchos de los novatos entre los cercanos de Jane, Volvió sin su líder al campamento indicando que el mismo se haría cargo de traer al joven al encuentro de la creadora del clan.

Jane mandó llamar a los demás vampiros que se encontraban fuera a causa de la búsqueda de aquel vampiro y tras hacer aquello mando a llamar a sus dos chicas favoritas del clan, a las que tenía como segundas al mando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que habían encontrado a Jasper y que Chace lo quería traer él solo. Mando a un grupo selecto, compuesto por sus dos chicas y los mayores más rápidos de los que disponían, al encuentro de los dos vampiros. Tras eso dio la orden del comienzo de los entrenamientos por grupos que solían dar comienzo a las noches, cuando por lo general no tenían mucho que hacer. Al poco tiempo recibieron la noticia de que se encontraban de camino con ambos vampiros a laos que habían ido a buscar. Oyeron el aullido y el joven Christian abrió las puertas con sus cuerdas y esperó a que entrasen todos para cerrarlas de la misma manera. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en romper filas, pues los llamaron para formar parte de los entrenamientos. Más tarde llamaron a las trillizas y así se quedaron el pequeño John, Chace, Deeva (la de las imágenes), Shoalia, Jalié y Jasper caminando solos hacia la plaza central del campamento vampiro.

Allí los esperaba Jane, sentada en su asiento de piedra, como no, creado por Shoalia. Mandó a John y a Deeva a sus puestos después de torturar a Chace por su desobediencia. Jalié fue a ocuparse de la moto que Jasper traía consigo tras haberla recuperado ella misma y dejo solos a Shoalia, Jane y Jasper en la plaza.

Hubo preguntas, respuestas y gritos llenos de sentimientos que nunca se habían mostrado en la pequeña Jane, pero lo que todos los vampiros de aquel campamento recordarían seria la escena en la que los vampiros más mayores allí presentes, Jasper y Jane, se entrelazaron en un beso que no esperaban.

Se separaron con la llegada de un Vulturi que al parecer era conocido por Jane y también por Jasper, aunque no de la misma manera. Jane acabó desplomada en el suelo respaldada por Jasper. Poco más tarde Shoalia se ocupó de ella mientras Jalié y Jasper acudían a golpear al vulturi, Corin Jace Vulturi. Varios vampiros mas os ayudaron con su inmovilización, Deeva y Christian, el cual con sus cuerdas hizo que Corin quedase atado a la pared de piedra en la que lo acorralaron Jasper y Jalié.

Cuando el vulturi se dispuso a contestar una de las preguntas que el vampiro militar le hizo de manera amenazadora, fueron interrumpidos por una voz angelical, pero cruel como la que más. Una voz que recordaba a los demonios que se te acercaban cautelosos y tentadores, ofreciéndote lo que más deseabas con el simple deseo de acabar contigo.

Corin se encontraba de frente a la portadora de dicha voz, pero todos los vampiros que lo retenían tuvieron que darse la vuelta para contemplar atónitos de quien se trataba.

Jane se había levantado repentinamente, causando que Shoalia quedase tendida en el suelo, y se acercaba lenta pero segura hacia Corin y sus raptores. Caminaba de manera firme y amenazadora. Su mirada era la de una vampira sedienta y con mucha ira en su interior.

Christian fue el primero en caer al suelo con las manos en la cabeza retorciéndose del dolor que lo quemaba por dentro a causa de la mirada de Jane. Después cayó Deeva y tras ella fue Jalié.

- Corin Jace Vulturi…- Su voz era como la recordaban ambos vampiros que quedaban en pie ante ella; Fría no, gélida; amenazadora no, letal y no era grave como suele ocurrir cuando alguien está a punto de estrangular a otro, sino aguda y con un timbre de diversión por el dolor ajeno. Era la voz de la antigua Jane.- Como has osado a perseguirme y a entrar en mis terrenos sin ser invitado?

Corin no supo contestar y por ello aulló de dolor durante varios segundos, uniéndose a la tortura de la que varios vampiros sufrían en aquellos instantes.

- Jane! Para! Los vas a matar!- La voz de Jasper fue tranquila, pero a la vez se notaba su alteración debido al espectáculo que se alzaba ante él con todos los sentimientos de miedo, temor, dolor, angustia y demás que lo habían hecho caer de rodillas a él también. Aquellos sentimientos lo estaban dejando indefenso, como lo harían millones de personas gritando socorro a un metro de distancia y saber que no los podía ayudar.

Se levantó a duras penas, tomo a jane de los hombros e intento calmarla con todas su fuerzas, pero Jane seguía desbordante de ira y enfado por el hecho de que alguien a quien tenía como hermano antaño, fuera capaz de traicionarla de aquella manera.

Jane había vuelto a su estado de gelidez, pero no de la manera en la que lo había sido siempre, sino herida por dentro, cosa que la hacía más peligrosa.

-Jane… pequeña hazle caso… - Fue lo que Corin llegó a decir antes de desplomarse contra el suelo de tierra al romper las cuerdas de Christian, provocando una humareda de polvo y piedra asombrosa.

Jasper cubrió a Jane entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de aquel estropicio y cuando recién el polvo de tierra comenzaba a caer nuevamente la apartó de sí para verle el rostro.

- Jane…oh Jane…- El derrumbamiento de su antiguo compañero la hizo entrar en shock y al estar entre los brazos firmes de Jasper no cayó al suelo también.

No podía verla en aquel estado, no después de haber descubierto que ella también ocupaba un espacio en mí.

Aun así aquello era demasiado para mí y caí de rodillas mientras la mantenía abrazada y protegida conmigo. Varios de sus vampiros acudieron a nosotros, pero no me hizo falta siquiera utilizar mi don para que se apartasen al vernos. A los demás afectados, al contrario, si los ayudaron a levantarse y a llegar a una de las casetas no muy lejanas a la plaza. Supuse que sería recomendable llevarla a ella también y puede que llevar a Corin tampoco fuese mala idea.

- John?- Fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza, pero dudaba que el pequeño se encontrase entre todo esos vampiros desconocidos, aun así sentí como alguien venia y se sentaba a nuestro lado. - Shoalia?

Si, era ella que acababa de levantarse de su anterior posición. Me ayudó a erguirme con Jane aun entre mis brazos y nos dirigimos a dicha caseta donde ya se encontraban algunos vampiros recostados en unas especies de camas.

Puse a mi pequeña en una de ellas y me senté en la contigua mientras echaba un vistazo a los demás. Se movían rápido y sabían qué tenían que hacer. Era asombroso el trabajo que se había dado Jane con estos muchachos… y que todo se desvaneciese por culpa de uno de los vulturi... No me parecía justo.

Di un beso en la frente a Jane y me alejé de la caseta para ir en busca de Corin.


End file.
